


【大小白】朽木和朽木

by kammyer



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bi-Gender Character(s), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kammyer/pseuds/kammyer
Summary: 与友哈巴赫一战致使瀞灵廷损失惨重，中央四十六室出面倡导一切住民婚配繁育。然而瀞灵廷ABO性别比严重失调，甚至在死神队伍中没有omega队员的登入。作为护廷十三队中正、副队长中唯一拥有后代的alpha，朽木白哉的女儿对父亲的好友日番谷冬狮郎有着莫名的敌意，然而一切似乎另有隐情。一个与守旧势力对抗，有情人终成眷属的故事。
Relationships: 大小白, 朽木白哉／日番谷冬狮郎
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：日番谷呈双性omega的体征，不过不会对此过多描写。

01

友哈巴赫一战距今已二十余年，流魂街的人口如往常那般稳定增长，但瀞灵廷历经惨重损失后，人口至今仍未恢复。毕竟墙壁内的人口增长一靠高灵力的魂魄经各种途径汇入，二靠死神之间婚配生育，这也是为尸魂界提升防卫力量的最优之选。然而高灵力的魂魄往往孕育更加困难，同时生育意愿低下。譬如现役护庭十三队队长乃至副队长尚无一人婚配，包括那位有史以来最强副队长——挂名于十三番队的死神代理黑崎一护。其中还包括状似无可能婚配的情况，比如十一番队的战斗“白痴”们，比如身为alpha迷恋其她女性alpha的二番队队长，比如身量过于幼小的十番队队长。贵族尚有传宗之任在身，而出身流魂街或普通贵族的死神无此一层的约束。因此，即便尸魂界延续了人类的六种性别，对于副队长级以上的死神，繁育之事可遇而不可求。

此种现状在护庭十三队内早已见惯不怪，即便在纪律严明的上一届也从未据此制订出惩治措施。更何况现今管理手段更加开明的京乐总队长在任，队员的私生活较比从前受到的约束更少。

但队内风气如何从不代表中央四十六室会对此不闻不问。就在不久前，中央六十四室遣员到一番队下达决议，鼓励死神之间以及高位死神与贵族之间通婚。名曰鼓励，实为柔性强制。

“困扰了呢……”京乐漫不经心地翻看着文件。

护庭十三队自成立起便不是一个完全独立的组织，静灵庭的成立依托于更高的意志，它是尸魂界职能构架的组成部分，是至关重要的一环。其内部不存在维持自身独立运转的链条，因而无法与静灵庭乃至尸魂界各方势力割裂。简而言之，护庭十三队归根结底只是一把利刃，剑之所指由持剑之人决断，武器终究只是武器而已。

“队长会议很久没要求副队长列席了吧，突然这样是怎么回事？”现任四番队副队长虎彻清音不安地转动着副队官章。

“谁知道呢。”阿散井恋次懒散地椅在墙上，内心却涌动着不安。

“对了，你们看到乱菊姐了吗？”五番队副队长雏森桃环顾四周后问道。

“日番谷队长又生病了，”三番队副队长吉良伊鹤上前一步，“乱菊姐大概在照顾他。”

“日番谷君这次生了什么病？”雏森看起来既无奈又有些气恼。

“听乱菊姐说还是老样子，贫血，经常低血糖或者无原因发热，劳累过度还会失去意识，灵压不稳倒是很久没有复发了。”吉良没有对松本的话完整复述。那天他去十番队送文件，看到该番队副队长正窝在沙发上吃点心，而队长正伏在桌案上奋笔疾书。“偏偏队长是个工作狂，动不动就倒下真的让人很困扰呢。”松本举着点心晃了晃。

“这样啊，”日番谷闭起眼，“剩下的这些文书就交给你了。”

“诶？”松本从沙发上坐起，“人家还要照顾队长呢，不能和队长离得太远。一个人在这里处理文件什么的，队长又在哪里倒下就糟糕了。”

吉良腹诽：您的照顾就是躺在这里吃病人的慰问品，让病人包揽工作吗……

“日番谷队长不会要步浮竹队长的后尘吧……难道这是白发并且名字里有白的诅咒吗！”黑崎一护虽是名义上的十三番队副队长，但除紧急动员外，实际上的职责由三席小椿仙太郎代替。

“你在说什么鬼话！”清音一拳砸在老同事头上。

“说起来这些年日番谷队长越来越温柔了呢……”伊势七绪手指抵在下巴若有所思。

“从哪里看出来的……”清音嘴角抽搐。

“这么说他真的和浮竹队长越来越像了吗！”小椿拔高了嗓门。

“除了日番谷队长没表现出喜欢小孩子。”

日番谷还是准时出现在了队长会议上，一如往常。他的步伐、气息没有一丝凌乱，完全看不出身体抱恙。

传达四十六室的决议后，京乐不掩为难地笑了笑。

“当然，这一次的决定不是强制性的，强人所难就不好了呢。”

会议室内炸开了锅。

“开玩笑的吧？”刑军统领碎蜂鲜见地对命令显示出违抗。

“这是什么规定，蠢吗？”平子真子抓了抓头发。六车拳西拍了拍他的肩膀，几位假面队长彼此交谈起来。

而十番队队长只是眼中显出不安，没有多余的言语。

经常对上头表示不满的十一与十二番队队长倒是没什么反应，准确来讲是完全无视了这个所谓命令。

新任队长露琪亚看起来有些窘迫，低声道：“我还没到考虑这些的年龄，现在重要的是让队员们都能安顿下来。”

小椿在心里碎碎念：我看您这个借口打算用一辈子吧！不敢相信您居把这种烂摊子甩给队员！果然露琪亚越来越腹黑不是他的错觉。

也不能怪队长们不满，四十六室这个决议过于僭越。他们是战士，用挥洒的热血护卫尸魂界与现世，却遭到待宰畜牲般的对待，剥夺最后的尊严。

护庭十三队内少有婚配还有另外一个原因，队内身居高位者几乎都是alpha。这一点对于女性更为苛刻，虎彻姐妹、两任隐秘激动长官、现任情报队队长，甚至身材傲人的松本乱菊和温柔体贴的雏森桃都是alpha。队员倒是beta居多，不过beta以灵力高强脱颖而出的例子较少。而omega可以说是十分罕见，即便有也会定期服十二番队特指的抑制剂，隐藏自己的性别。因此omega在流魂街也许并不少见，但在瀞灵廷内绝对是稀罕物。贵族们碰上omega往往会抛却门当户对的身段，并以迎娶omega为荣。这一点倒不是因为“物以稀为贵”，而是因为alpha与omega结合的后代往往灵力高强。

室内吵嚷不堪，京乐总队长短时间内不见出言调和的意向。六番队队长、朽木现任家主朽木白哉张开了眼。这位朽木队长是个特例，他是所有队长中唯一曾经婚配并且现今已有子嗣的人。

朽木一族曾历经惨痛内乱，威望一度岌岌可危。好在这位现任家主智勇过人，将计就计在重要关头化险为夷，才免得朽木家族遭人侵吞。此后，朽木家族的发展势头甚至较比从前更盛。

02

一场浩劫洗礼，护庭十三队沉寂了好一阵子。恢复生气的过程中有一位小功臣：那便是尸魂界四大贵族之首，朽木一族未来的第二十九代家主——朽木雪纪。她的到来，给死神们增添了不少麻烦，也在无形中带来许多乐趣。

这孩子实在活泼得很，恋次工作时喝到辣椒水，一角一觉醒来被套上假发，莉莎现世淘来的写真集少了一本，通通是她的杰作。

不过众人还是很宠她。京乐曾经抱着这个孩子叹道：“那家伙一定很喜欢这个孩子。”

连十一番队的战斗白痴们都能看出来，这孩子的性格和她父亲一点都不像。虽然夜一曾经神秘兮兮地说：“这孩子的性格明明和白哉小弟小时候一模一样！”但包括露琪亚在内，大家都难以想象白哉活泼淘气的样子。

不过雪纪的长相与她的父亲很像，如出一辙的黑发雪肤，精致的五官。唯一不同之处是眼睛，白哉的眼睛自带东方的优雅，而她的眸色较浅，眼廓偏向西式的深邃。

不少见过雪纪的人说，她的另一位血亲一定也是位美人。

但另一位血亲是谁呢，这是她记事以来一直尝试探寻的真相。

一次偶然的机会，她看到了一幅画像，听家仆们说那是白哉已故的妻子。

“这就是……母亲？”雪纪抚摸着画像中的人。门外隐约传来响动，她头也不回地跑开了，从此再未提过另一位的事，这张酷似露琪亚姑姑的脸在幼小心中留下深深刻痕。她觉得自己没有资格抱怨，最痛苦的人是父亲才对。

人们常说朽木少家主天赋异禀，年仅十岁便拔出斩魄刀，也有人会把她同那位有史以来最年轻天才队长日番谷冬狮郎相比较。雪纪是个乐天派的孩子，和长辈们关系不错甚至有些自来熟，唯独不喜欢的就是那位成天对她冷冷淡淡的小队长。她的生日会上，连十二番队的队长都送了毒糖果给她，只有这位天才队长不肯露面也没有送她任何礼物。不过她每年都会收到一份神秘礼物，如果她的灵力再高一些，会发现这些礼物的表面均沾染了清冷的是灵压。

“小雪纪，你为什么不喜欢我们队长呢？”松本曾经问。

“是他先不喜欢我的！”

“哪有？”松本露出十足惊讶的神情，“队长看你的眼神别提有多肉麻了，我们都偷偷议论他在背后看你的时候像个慈祥的老奶奶——”

“松本。”富有磁性的声音在不远处响起。

“队长！”松本吓得直起腰立定。

视线相汇，阵阵不自在包围了雪纪，每一次与这位年轻队长接触都会如此。也许是因为那双碧眼中总是压抑着深切的悲痛，这样的眼神居然让她想到了……父亲。

“你来了。”匆匆对视后，日番谷避开了女孩的目光。

“您还是要赶我走吗？”雪纪向前一步，她只有不到二十岁，却已经比这位小队长高出一些了。

日番谷闭了闭眼，面色平静了许多。

“回去吧，你的……父亲会担心。”

雪纪走出几步突然回过头：“您不喜欢我吗，为什么？”更令她苦恼的是无论对方如何冷淡，她总是不由自主地想要亲近这位小队长。

日番谷无声叹了叹，垂眸不语。

“最讨厌你了！”雪纪偷偷抹了一把泪夺门跑了出去。

“队长……”松本若有所思。

朽木雪纪讨厌日番谷冬狮郎的第二个原因是白哉的态度。白哉虽不苟言笑，但对她一向十分爱护，从不像其他家长那样体罚，直到她在对方面前说日番谷的坏话。那一次白哉厉声训斥了她，甚至责她去管家爷爷那里挨了三下戒尺。

这次教训没能消除她对日番谷的怨愤，反而使她记了仇，从此开始密切注意两人之间的接触。没过多久，竟真的找到了异常。

她发现日番谷每个月都会造访大宅，没有固定的哪一天但这个惯例不变。虽然不想承认，那位看起来年龄相仿的小队长速度比她快太多，即便她的瞬步已经入门也追不上。他们去了大宅的哪里，去干了什么无从得知。

她决定去十番队的夺舍找找线索。一天她拜托后厨烧了几个下酒好菜，端着去找松本。待松本醉得睡着，便蹑手蹑脚地起身到处翻找。打开柜子里面多是码得整整齐齐的书籍资料，除此之外就是公文印章之类的。就在她灰心之时，松本醉醺醺道：“再给我拿酒来。”

雪纪吓了一跳，险些碰倒桌子上的笔墨。故作镇定：“乱菊姐，酒在哪里？”

“桌子下面啊……”松本含糊不清地说着。

翻酒瓶时，她发现旁边有一个暗格，打开看里面放着一个没有标签的药瓶。她偷偷瞄了一眼松本，确认对方还在睡后又蹲了回去，打开盖子闻了闻。心想：没什么味道，这个小矮子藏着药不会想要害我父亲吧！拿一片回去让音梦帮我查一下。

雪纪离去后，松本从沙发上直起身，脸上不见一丝醉意。

03

“你从哪里拿到的这种东西？”音梦也称眠八号的表情有些古怪。与七号不同，她显得有血有肉，时常感情外露。

“这种东西？”

“这是抑制剂哦，是当年茧利大人亲自研制的。”说到涅队长，音梦总会情绪高涨。

“这有什么用？”身为alpha，雪纪清楚这个东西的存在，但并不清楚具体用途。

“我的资料库没有收录这一部分，”音梦摇了摇头，“只能确认这是omega抑制剂。”

“omega！”过去偷看的成人故事化为影像浮现于雪纪的脑海中，如果日番谷冬狮郎是omega，那么他和父亲一起在大宅里……

“你没事吧？”音梦见好友忽然遭受雷击般僵在原地，疑惑地眨了眨眼。

“他怎么敢！”雪纪猛地吸了吸鼻子，转头跑开。

“他是谁？”被留在原地的音梦满头疑问。

雪纪跑到父亲的房间，有违礼数地直接去拉动门把手。门上了锁，她的心沉了下去。

她犹豫着要不要冒着被家仆听见的风险喊门，门突然从里面打开了。令她意外的是，出来的是一个成年男性。银发碧眼，俊美异常活脱脱一个放大版的日番谷。这人身上有股冷丝丝的香味，还隐约带着樱花与香木的气息。

“你……”雪纪突然发现，这男人穿着自己父亲的衣服。

银发男人下意识地收拢衣领。

“你是谁……”雪纪的声音颤抖着，然后她看到只穿着里衣的父亲从内室走出。

“你们……”泪水汹涌而出，雪纪转身离开。

“雪纪，等等。”银发男人拉住了她。

“谁允许你那样叫我！”雪纪吼着，拍开对方的手操起瞬步离开。她走得太过匆忙，没能注意到身后人落寞的眼神。

“冬狮郎。”白哉轻轻唤了一声。

“……白哉。”

“小心着凉。”一件仍有余温的外套披在了日番谷的背上，昂贵绸缎上隐约带着樱花信息素的气息。

“我会解释。”

“白哉？”日番谷稍稍睁大了眼，猜测出对方的意图后，摇了摇头。

“你不能——”

“能。”白哉语气平静。

日番谷有些哭笑不得：“现在还不行。”

“本该如此，是我——”

日番谷忽然凑上前，食指搭在对方唇上：“你这家伙别擅自揽到自己身上啊。”

黑眸中荡起不易察觉的波痕。

“你的觉悟，我很感激。”说罢，日番谷凑上前飞快地碰了碰对方的唇，随后便转身站起。

“你还有重要的贵族会议吧，雪……那孩子我去追就好。”

两人背对着，从相反的方向渐行渐远。

“冬狮郎，”白哉忽然回头叫住了对方，迎着探寻的目光，眼中带着若有若无的笑意，“回来有话和你说。”

“嗯。”

0.35 信息素介绍时间

朽木白哉的信息素：木质樱花、柏木香  
日番谷冬狮郎的信息素：海盐薄荷冰淇淋  
黑崎一护（alpha）的信息素：意外的酸甜草莓味，经常被质疑alpha身份。  
朽木露琪亚（alpha）的信息素：紫丁香、杜松  
松本乱菊（alpha）的信息素：苦橙、香麝草


	2. 04-05

04

自从空座町一战结束，日番谷以为自己再不会从心理层面被压垮，直到雪纪的灵压在离他不远的地方突然消失。

手抖得厉害，他不得不大口呼吸以维持剧烈心跳带来的成倍耗氧。他强迫自己冷静，逼迫自己去思考对策。

做不到！他惊恐地察觉到这一点，他的思绪就像一团打满死结的乱线，任凭挣扎也理不通顺。

“缚道之五十八，掴趾追雀。”通常情况下以他对灵力的运用，寻找灵压根本不需要借助鬼道，在这种地方使用施放繁复的鬼道容易暴露自己的行踪，不过眼下他想不出更好的办法。

废弃的庙宇门前，一个诡异的传送门浮在半空中。日番谷留下地狱蝶给十三队传讯，随即义无反顾地进到门内。

“我这是……在哪？”雪纪不记得自己为什么来到这个奇怪的空间，又是为什么会失去意识。

“你醒了，有哪里不舒服吗？”

声音从头顶传来，雪纪惊觉自己竟然一直躺在别人的腿上。

“是你……”刚刚的声音令她感到熟悉，似乎在其他地方听到过。一点点理顺记忆，时间轴转到离开家宅时，她站了起来。

“是你，原来你这副样子只是伪装。你为什么要接近我父亲？你为什么要这样对我！”疑问一股脑地砸向雪纪，质问也一下子地砸向日番谷。她承认自己在内心深处一直对这位小队长抱有莫名好感，渴望得到对方的关注，但这不代表这个人可以取代她的另一位血亲，绝不可能。

“雪纪，你先冷静一下，我们先离——”日番谷起身时动作有些僵硬。

“都说了不准喊我的名字！你别过来——”怒气支配下的雪纪转身动作幅度过大，手肘扫到日番谷，竟将对方撞出了几米远。

雪纪愣在原地，她不记得自己什么时候有这么大的力气，能够一击撞开队长级。

“喂，你没事吧……”

见日番谷倒在地上许久没有动作，愤怒化作惊慌，雪纪迈出步子，忽然感觉脚下似乎踩到了什么黏糊糊的东西。低头一看，竟然是血。

翻过那具瘦小的身体，见侧腹处晕染出一大块暗红，死霸装的腰带只剩了一小节白色。

“是因为我吗？”

温热的泪滴在日番谷的面庞上，意识逐渐回笼。

“怎么哭了？”日番谷想为女孩拭去泪水，却将血迹蹭到了白皙的脸上。

“你……”

日番谷了然，理了理碎发，再度起身时目光清明，完全不像有重伤在身。

“先离开这里，我需要你的帮助。”

“你们是逃不掉的。”眼见离出口愈来愈近，突如其来的陌生嗓音回荡在空间内。

日番谷握紧斩魄刀，将女孩护在攻击范围内。

“日番谷冬狮郎，我的空间能够吸收灵力，你现在已经灯尽油枯了，不必再虚张声势。”

“谁知道呢。”日番谷不为所动。

提到灵力，雪纪恍然发觉自己的灵力竟然空前未有的充沛，但这个声音又不像是空口威胁。

“害怕吗？”日番谷问。

“谁害怕了！”话才说出口，一群形态各异的“怪物”凭空出现包围了两人。雪纪握住拳头，努力忍住缩到小队长怀里的冲动。

剑压凭空滑过，只一道剑痕数以百计的“怪物”化为冰块碎裂。

“走了。”毫无征兆地落入一个怀抱，雪纪呆愣了一瞬。说实话这个怀抱冷冰冰的，闻起来也不怎么样，血腥味中夹杂着奇怪的香味，但她从未这般安心过。危机四伏，颠颠簸簸，窄小的肩膀单薄的背脊将一切险阻为她排除。

“知道回去的路吗？”

夜风，虫鸣，湿润的土地，他们回到了外界。雪纪还没来得及庆幸便被放到了一块岩石后。

“知道回去的路吗？”日番谷的声音很轻，他将目光对准了眼前的孩子，仔仔细细地看着。

“大概吧。”雪纪吞吞吐吐。

“真是的，白哉还没有教你辨别灵力的方法吗？”

“父亲很忙的。”提到白哉，雪纪又有些别扭，小声嘟囔：“别以为救了我一次就可以和父亲相提并论。”

“走吧，回去找你父亲，我留在这里对付他，很快就会追上去。”日番谷的手停在半空，想要摸一摸孩子的头，随即似乎想到了什么，黯然收回。

雪纪快速思索了一番，点了点头。

“好孩子。”一个无可挑剔的笑容绽放在一往冷冰冰的脸上。

雪纪转过身，悄悄在脸上抹了一把。哽咽着：“这算什么，一会嫌弃别人的能力，一会又夸人好孩子。”

抛下同伴一走了之绝对是无需辩解的可耻行为，可是父亲说过，高手过招时，初学者在场只会碍手碍脚。与其在这里成为对方的绊脚石，不如去找有能力的人帮忙。只要找到最近的十三队联络点，就可以找死神们来支援。事实上她并不是什么都没有做，临走之前她将施有追踪鬼道的信物埋在了土地浅表。

路过村庄时，意外地听到了熟悉的声音。

“就在这附近了。”松本乱菊踩着瞬步降落在草地上。

“乱菊姐！”

“太好了！”见到女孩，松本长舒一口气，“队长呢？”

“快去救救他！”雪纪将一个雪花形状的胸针塞到松本手中，“用这个就能到他在的地方！”

孩童想不出为什么，来到松本跟前时，对方的表情突然变得十分古怪，甚至有些扭曲。不仅仅是松本，队员中也有不少人脸色大变。

“beta出列和我去支援队长，其他人护送雪纪回瀞灵廷！”松本很快调整了神态，袖子遮挡着的手却仍然颤得厉害。

05

十番队备有一个特制的担架，型号很小，为何人准备不言而喻。

瀞灵门一开，十番队队员急匆匆地向内走。

路人好奇地观看，不知为何小小担架被裹得里三层外三层，若不是留了口鼻在外，还以为这是运了遗体回来。

四番队接到命令早早赶到瀞灵廷的边界，看到担架赶忙迎上去做初步检查。

“等等！”松本拦住欲掀开遮盖物的医疗队队员。这里无法责备这些人迟钝，四番队出于救治考虑队员绝大多数是beta。beta的性格较比alpha和omega更为平和，主动担任医疗死神的大多数也是beta，而beta的嗅觉器官有一处根本上的不同。 

“你们有没有闻到很好闻的味道？”围观的有闲杂队士也有各级贵族，人群越发嘈杂。

“有点像刨冰的味道。”

“奇怪，我怎么没闻到。”

“我也没有。”

“这个味道闻着上头啊，奇怪怎么感觉有点燥……”

“糟糕！”松本释放出自己的信息素尝试遮盖，可那股醉人冷香顽固地穿透了三层遮盖，肆无忌惮地在人群中扩散开来。

“这该不会是omega信息素吧！”不知是谁粗着嗓子吼了一声。

“这里哪来的omega！”

质问一出，众人的目光不约而同地锁定了过度遮盖的担架。

人群爆发出前所未有的骚乱。瀞灵廷出现了omega，尤其对于死神以外的居民，这种消息比队长叛变更加令人震惊。

“都让一让，让一让！”几个身穿白大褂的十二番队队员气势汹汹地挤过人群。

“日番谷队长的治疗由我们来接手！”十二番队队员话音未落，人群再次炸开了锅。

“是日番谷队长，居然是日番谷队长！”

“他不是小孩子吗？”

“笨蛋，人家当队长就已经几十年了。”

“他这是战场上那个了吗？”

“……”

十二番队的队员呆愣地望着人群，意识到自己也许无意间闯了大祸。

八卦就像风，比战报传递的还要快。第二天的太阳还没升起，日番谷冬狮郎是omega的消息不仅传遍了瀞灵廷每个角落，并且在流魂街内大范围扩散。也怪不得众人惊骇，日番谷队长对外宣布的性别一直是beta，不少人曾经真情实感地对此表示遗憾。

“那个人居然是——”大前田工作时间喝茶看小报被抓了个正着，碎蜂面无表情地罚他一个人清扫队舍。大前田离开后，碎蜂回到队舍内拉开里室的门，一个衣着华丽的男人坐在茶桌的一端。

“有点事要拜托你。”

与此同时，新•男性死神协会理事成员“四巨头”聚餐（分别为射场铁左卫门、桧佐木修兵、吉良伊鹤、伊江村八十千和），邻桌激烈讨论着“新omega”的见闻。几人好奇，上前询问。

伊江村：“这位omega是死神吗？”

邻桌客人答：“看样子是。”

“真的？哪个番队的？”四人瞬间酒醒了几分，竖起耳朵等待答案。

“名字突然想不起来了，就是那个最小最矮的。”

“最小最矮？”射场的脸色有些不对。

“对了对了，是位队长大人呢。”

“最小最矮的……队长？！”桧佐木猛然起身，珍藏的好酒化为碎片。

“小狮郎……”作为为数不多的知情者，雏森没有参与原假面军团们的争吵打闹，别人问起热昨日的热闻一概敷衍了事。关于隐藏自己付出的代价和承受的痛苦，日番谷从未提起过只言片语。那个人从年幼开始便习惯了独自消化苦痛，用看似坚硬的外壳掩饰脆弱的内里，从不肯向外界求援。

更木剑八动辄不在队内，如往年一般由副队长斑目一角和三席绫瀬川躬亲主持队务。

剑道馆内地上横七竖八躺了不少队员，斑目正在兴头上，一名队员急匆匆进来对他耳语了几句。

“你开玩笑吧……”

“怎么了，一角？”躬亲问道。

听了原委，绫瀬川的表情有些凝重：“这样的话，恐怕贵族——”

“贵族会盯上日番谷队长的！”

露琪亚不久前去现世执行任务，小椿推开堆积的文件，和队员们聊得热火朝天。

“贵族？”

“特别是那个新兴的贵族，不知道什么原因总是想和死神结姻。”

“队长，队长！”阿散井拦住一名队士，“知道队长在哪里吗？”

“队长今天没来队舍。”

“可恶，队长到底在哪里……”阿散井咬牙道。

十二番队的医疗室设在庭院后方，庭院内没有毒株试验田也不见冷冰冰的铁壁，是队内唯一充满生气的地方。战后重建时，其他番队较比从前没有太大的变化，只有十二番队的规模成倍扩大。

关于日番谷的消息不胫而走，这天十二番队人流量陡增，不少生面孔装作不经意路过病房窗前驻足窥探或窃窃私语。

松本皮笑肉不笑地望了望窗外的人，紧接着扯过窗帘，锁紧了门窗。

先前的打斗中，日番谷中了专门针对omega的毒药导致信息素大量外泄，再加上本就处于热潮期，这才被敌人偷袭成功。外伤并不是很严重，麻烦的是他现在身体底子很差，这一遭很可能会使健康状况进一步恶化。

松本调整了输液速度，无不伤感地望着病床上瘦小的omega。

“队长躺在这里生死未卜，那些人却只在乎他的隐私。但是，我也没办法去责怪那些人。队长可是连我都瞒着呢，这么多年什么都不肯说。”

“叩叩叩。”规规矩矩的敲门声。

“今天不开放探视。”

敲门声再次响起。

“都说了——”松本不耐烦地拉开门，开清来人后愣在了原地，“朽木队长和雪纪？”

“他……怎么样？”白哉问。

松本正要回话，小小的alpha突然扑过来紧紧抱住病床上的人。

“等等……”话说一半，一个恐怖的猜测闪过脑海，松本僵住了身体。

“日番谷队长，”孩子的声音带着哭腔，“对不起，对不起……”

心跳监测的响声逐渐加快，雪纪伏在日番谷的身上，把这么多年的委屈这么多年的不甘通通倾泻出来。一个响亮的哭嗝打出，她感觉到一只很冷的手正在自己的脑后抚摸。

“怎么了？”似乎是担心雪纪无法听清自己的声音，日番谷抬起埋着针头的手主动移开氧气罩。

“雪纪。”

白哉唤了一声后，雪纪赶忙起身，慌慌张张地道歉。

“白哉你……”日番谷皱起眉头。

“早应如此。”白哉的目光始终未离开对方。

“这孩子还小，你不能——”

“正因为她还小，”白哉拉起孩子的手放到日番谷的手心，“所以才不能让你置身事外。”

日番谷挑眉：“这么说是我失格了？”

白哉合眸不语。

“喂，看着我！”

白哉侧过头不肯回话。

“真是败给你了，”日番谷毫不介意地抚摸着雪纪脏兮兮的小手，“哪里像四大贵族之首的族长。”

“队、队长……”松本颤颤巍巍地指着病床边的女孩。刚才两人旁若无人地交谈，她留着也不妥出去还担心惊扰到几人，只好僵在原地接受一个接着一个惊天信息的洗礼。

“松本……”事到如今，日番谷并不打算瞒着自己的副队长，只是这种事还是有些不好开口。

“我来说明。”

见冷面贵族主动揽过解释的责任，松本虽有心理准备还是吓得倒退了一步。

0.55

露琪亚匆匆忙忙赶到现世，从学生公寓楼的窗户翻了进去。揪起睡梦中的黑崎一护一通摇晃：一护，快起来！  
一护睡眼惺忪地问：怎么了，尸魂界有危机了？  
露琪亚：你知不知道日番谷队长他——  
一护：啊？难道冬狮郎又有小孩了吗？！  
露琪亚：？？？等等什么叫又，你这家伙为什么会知道！


	3. 06

06

爱一个人有时候就像憎恶一个人不需要什么特别的理由，一个算不上偶然的契机将两个本不相干的命运联结在一起。

新年假期，一护、露琪亚与阿散井三人在尸魂界小聚。露琪亚有些犹豫地说：“最近兄长大人和日番谷队长的关系是不是越来越好了？”

“那不是冬狮郎的哥哥吗？”一护故作严肃。

“你这混蛋！”露琪亚动作神速，一护的脸上多了一块红印子。

“他们两位是在一起修行吧，上次那场战斗，两人的属性意外还挺合适的。”

开始的时候的确是在修行，日番谷深知自己对力量的掌控还不够。对战杰拉德·瓦尔基里可以看出，若想最大发挥冰轮丸的能力，比较理想的状况是找一位进攻系高手一同修行。这样的人并不多，但连他也不清楚自己为什么会找到那位朽木族长，更没有料想到对方不假思索地应了下来。

“不过兄长大人在日番谷队长面前的时候就像换了一个人，老实说第一次看到的时候我也很惊讶。”露琪亚回答恋次的话。

“他们两个都是，平常比谁都严肃正经，凑在一起反而话多还幼稚，这就是负负得正吗？”

一护的吐槽有夸大成分，但并非空穴来风。三人已经不止一次被两人“脱离人物形象”的对话震惊，比如冬天在朽木家宅的聚餐。

“白哉，你为什么把我的冰沙倒掉？”两人互相称呼名字已经不足为奇。

“天寒，冰食伤身体。”白哉一副理所当然的神情。

“你忘记了吗我的冰轮丸是冰雪系斩魄刀！”旁观的一护认为此时的日番谷很像不肯写作业的小学生。

“刀是。”白哉的眼中似乎带着怜悯。

“喂，你给我差不多一点。”日番谷面颊微微发红，稚气未脱的大眼睛蒙着一层水汽，威胁起人来看不出有任何威慑力。

白哉无声一叹，拿起千本樱，道：“樱花并非四季常开。”

“所以我就不能在所有季节吃冰点了是吗！”

听着两人幼稚园水平的争吵，一护渐觉眼睛有些刺痛。恍然醒悟，原来幼稚不过是表象，完整的事实是这两个人在互相撒娇。时间回到新年小聚，一护把这个结论说给另两人听，得到的回应是一边一个爆栗。

“你这家伙胡思乱想也要有个限度吧！”

“就是说，你这家伙不要玷污兄长大人和日番谷队长的友谊！”

“我还什么都没说呢！”一护抬高了声音，“你们会往那种方向脑补，难道说你们早就发现情况不对了吗？”

尴尬的沉默在空气中蔓延。

事实上刚开始朽木族长和日番谷队长连朋友都算不上，两人没来由的熟稔并非水到渠成，更像是一种巧妙的偶然、心血来潮的对撞。

比起广为流传的佳人佳话，甚至与白哉的上一段感情相比较，这两人间爱情的起点太过平淡。恶战才过不久，此时十三队内知晓日番谷真实性别的人不多：自幼年以来的伙伴兼亲人的雏森桃，原情报队队长现任总队长的京乐春水，还有就是对他实施解除僵尸化的涅茧利。所有知道真相的人都是自发得知真相，只除了朽木白哉。日番谷生平第一次向他人主动交出自己的秘密，有些忐忑地观察对方的反应。朽木白哉只是愣了一瞬，并没有特别的反应也没有其他的改变。他没有因为omega这个性别给予非必要的礼节和谦让，这也正是日番谷所期待的。他需要的从来不是一个付出无用殷勤换取传统上不平等关系的人。

事实证明，对二人而言心理上的吸引远比生理上的需求更重要。那一天两人都有服用抑制剂，冰轮丸使山洞覆盖了冰层，而千本樱又把冰层切割得沟沟壑壑。现在日番谷可以通过自主控制进入青年状态，不再以冰花凋谢为必要条件，只不过会耗费大量灵力。

不知有意与否，白哉跌倒在青年日番谷的身上。预想中的挣扎或抱怨没有发生，日番谷就那样温顺地躺在身下，静静与他对望。贵族的荣耀，尸魂界的责任，对曾经所爱的缅怀在脑海中交织。白哉摇了摇头，放任自己暂时抛却负重，低下头颅封住那对微凉的唇。他吻得很轻很浅，下方的唇瓣渐渐染上嫣红，像被解冻一般缓慢而生涩地回应着。这份热度解冻了冰封百年的心，也点燃了熄灭多年的心火。

亲密按下暂停键，身为alpha的朽木白哉投去询问的目光。日番谷从意乱情迷中恢复几分神志，与白哉对望一眼立即会意。两人的羽织都没在身上，他自行扯开腰带，又松了松领口，摊开双手再无多余动作，一副任君采撷的好光景。

青年日番谷的身体可谓十足动人，纤瘦紧致，线条优美，没有夸张的肌肉。而白哉的身体同样赏心悦目，肤色白得几乎映亮了冰面，结实的臂膀，恰到好处的腹肌和优美的人鱼线，看得日番谷勾起了唇角。

“想不到你还挺有料的嘛。”日番谷似笑非笑地说。

“整天面对你的副官，还能想到这个词？”面对omega的调戏，白哉选择毫不留情地回击。

“喂，不要在这种时候提起松本啊！”日番谷吓得脸色变了又变。

一声轻笑传来，日番谷抬起头，在难得一见的笑容前愣了愣，心中暗暗赞叹。没过多久转念一想：“白哉，你该不会吃醋了吧？”

仿佛真的被点破心事，白哉偏过头不语。

“你在看哪里啊。”日番谷轻叹，稍一用力自行除去最后一块遮挡。

分开青年纤细的腿，更为隐秘的事实展现在alpha眼前：他并不像其他omega男性生殖腔内置，而是类似女性暴露在外，情色小说称之为“双性”。

“这是……”

“流魂街的时候被当成怪物并不冤枉，”日番谷移开目光，“你会觉得恶心吗？”

“不是这样的。”白哉捧着对方的连怜惜地吻了吻。

事实上这是一种特别的体征，据说是人类从两性发展出六种性别初期的性征，算是返祖现象，在医学界暂无统一定论。

白哉尝试着触碰那个小小的入口，湿答答的，非常柔软。

日番谷倒吸一口冷气，脸涨得通红。

“你直接……就行了！”

看着对方懵懵懂懂的样子，白哉眼中透出几分笑意。这个omega恐怕是抑制剂吃了一辈子，连自我抚慰都没尝试过。他解下绣着金线的亵裤，露出半勃的性器。

日番谷咽了咽口水，alpha的尺寸比预想中更为惊人。白哉外表斯文低调，那种地方居然那么张扬。

覆有薄茧的手怯生生地撸动着alpha的性器，完全进入状态后，日番谷觉得这东西似乎又大了一圈。

“不用。”日番谷拦住对方的手指。

“会痛。”

“弄痛我吧，白哉，只要是你给的我都想要。”

话已至此，再无推脱必要。

日番谷闷哼一声，搭在白哉手臂上的手指无意识地收拢。被侵入的疼痛有些超出想象，身体仿佛被撕裂，痛苦程度竟不亚于挨了一刀子。首次动起来时，疼痛加剧，他感觉到温热的液体从交合处渗出。好在他十分擅长忍耐，不会因为这种程度的痛尖叫哭喊。

另一边也并不好受，尽管看起来是成年人的样子，这副身体仍比想象中稚嫩。侵入的部位太过紧致，以至于有些进退两难。

长痛不如短痛，白哉缓慢而坚定地持续向前。日番谷的喘息声有些尖锐，显然是痛得厉害了。他俯下身，怜惜地亲过发白的唇，吻去眼角渗出的生理性泪水。

粘腻的痛当真不好受，随着抽插逐渐加快，刀割般的剧痛逐渐转为火辣辣的灼痛，几乎没有什么肉体上的欢愉只有心理上的充实感。即便如此，日番谷依然敞着身体予取予求。只要想到身上的这个人是白哉，便再无欲念。

那之后并没有特别的身份确认，两人心照不宣地成为了伴侣。没有轰轰烈烈的过往，也没有缠绵暧昧的纠缠。他们的相处一如既往地平平淡淡：聚在一起工作修行，时不时幼稚地拌嘴。不过这些都阻挡不了他们的感情持续升温。

要说变化也并非完全不存在，比如松本乱菊发现自家队长打理自己的时间变多了。

“队长，你怎么还没洗好啊，我都已经洗好了！”队舍内队长和副队长有专设的沐浴间，二者仅隔一道墙。隔壁的门上了锁，于是松本悄悄将窗户撬开一道缝，见日番谷一身浴袍坐在梳妆台前，正对着镜子专注地打理头发。

“原来队长已经洗完了。”松本大大咧咧地敞开窗户，直接跳了进去。

“喂，”日番谷迟疑了一下，“这条发带……会不会很怪？”

“诶？”松本看着那条淡绿色的发带，“这是什么时候买的我怎么不知道？”

“果然很奇怪吗……”日番谷小心翼翼地解下额头上的发带，放入绒布内芯的木盒中。

“队长居然会在意这种问题……”松本小声吐槽。今天的队长看起来过于精致了，连眉毛和睫毛都梳理得整整齐齐。

“不就是去六番队参加赏樱大会吗，难道队长也要上去跳舞吗？”

看着一脸跃跃欲试的松本，日番谷忍无可忍地把对方撵了出去。

赏樱会上若刻意观察可发现，虽然二人没有特别的交集，但朽木队长的目光时不时就会投往十番队的方向。

除此之外，六番队和十番队的副官彼此交换过一个惊人的发现。

阿散井：“我也不敢相信，但是队长他……居然看有关AO的那种书。”

“哪种书，色色的那种吗？”松本显得很兴奋。

“不是！是那种讲生理知识的。”阿散井吼了一嗓子，险些引起周围瞩目，“可是队长怎么看也不像是会对这种事情感兴趣的……”

“我们队长倒是真的看了那种色色的书了哦。”松本神秘兮兮地说。

“诶？”阿散井脸色变了又变，“果然日番谷队长也到了好奇这种事的年纪了吗。”

“可是啊，”松本理了理头发，“队长的表情很奇怪呢，就是那种很嫌弃的感觉，完全不像是在享受书的内容呢。”

“哈？那为什么要看那种书？”

“所以说我也很奇怪啊。”

事实上，作为任何事都会认真对待的两个人，在亲密的事情上也不会例外。于是两人不约而同地查阅“资料”，试图为对方提供更多的欢愉。

06.5 关于日番谷看工口书的来龙去脉

据坊间传闻，尸魂界有两大“奸商”，第一是浦原店长，第二就是矢胴丸队长。虽说二人主经营死神的业务，但货源多数来自现世。尤其是后者，无论是出版技术、艺术想象力还是尺度均高于尸魂界。因此矢胴丸队长的客户群甚至比浦原店长更为广大。

和朽木白哉确定关系后，日番谷做出了两个颠覆性的行为，两个行为中的任何一个都是本人从前碰都不会考虑碰的。

第一，他在桧佐木主编报刊中“匿名提问修兵老师”的栏目提问了如何在那种方面取悦恋人的问题。一个敢问一个敢答，百年处男桧佐木竟然把这个问题回答得头头是道，其中一个建议就是从工口书中取经。

第二就是执行修兵老师的建议。日番谷犹豫了许久终于在一次队长会议后找到莉莎。目标近在眼前，日番谷却犹犹豫豫地开不了这个口。好在莉莎猜出了他的来意，直接为他介绍产品。对方的坦荡反而令他更为窘迫，埋下头小脸通红。莉莎饶有兴致地看着日番谷这副鲜有的模样，尽职尽责地履行介绍服务，并趁对方心不在焉加收了二成介绍费用。

文件看到一半始终心不在焉，日番谷像是背着家长看成｜人书的小孩子那样翻出了那本来自现世的限制级书刊。翻了几页，他的眉头越皱越紧。

看看那些书上的字眼：  
“婴儿手臂”，腹诽：喂喂，这要死人的吧，白哉……他就已经痛得不行。再说正常人怎么可能会有这种奇怪的比例，又不是兕丹坊——不，他绝对不要在这种时候想起兕丹坊。  
“一滩鲜血证明了她的纯洁”，腹诽：论作者的生理常识能差到什么地步。  
看到omega女主人公对那种事仿佛癫狂一般的描写，又是费解不已，直到松本的声音在不远处响起才慌忙将书本合上。

松本面露喜色：“队长你居然在开小差！终于成熟起来了吗？”

日番谷：“开小差算哪门子成熟！你也是时候改改那奇怪的标准了吧。”

松本笑道：“所以队长承认自己开小差了？”

日番谷恼道：“我没什么好承认的，你过来接班把剩下这些文件处理掉。”

日番谷起身带走那本“超现实主义作品”，徒留松本在执务室中唉声叹气。

不过松本也不算一无所获，在一次紧急队长会议的途中，她成功破获了那本神秘书的内容。探得庐山真面目，窃喜之外她有些惊讶，毕竟日番谷看这东西的时候没有表现出任何享受，反而嫌恶得不行。


	4. 07—08

07

虽暂处和平年代，但说到底护庭十三队过的一直是刀尖舔血的生活，没有大型战争不意味绝对的安全。小打小斗或意外中也时常有队员折损。朽木白哉与日番谷冬狮郎深知每一个相守的日子都是偏得，他们十分珍惜在一起的每一寸时光，也颇为谨慎地呵护彼此之间的感情。这种荫蔽下的平衡还是没能维系。

近来队务较为清闲，日番谷决定进行为期十天持续成人化的修行。这一修行所要耗费的灵压还是未知数，因此这十天内白哉一直陪在他的身边，必要的时候为他补充灵压，以防灵力枯竭。

然而十天期满后，成人化没有任何解除的征兆，直到一个月后仍未能解除。公务堆积，又赶上十番队接办贵族委托的案子，身体没有什么特别的不适便没有处理。

松本在地板上打滚：“人家要以前软软小小坐在椅子上腿够不到地板的队长！这个样子不好玩了不好玩！”

队长会议时，日番谷受到了前所未有的瞩目，一个身高垫底的小矮子突然变得挺拔帅气，多少有些耐人寻味。

“难道说日番谷队长想要在身高的问题上一雪前耻吗？”刚刚上任的桧佐木腹诽。

十二番队涅队长对这种异常的增长现象兴趣十足，毫不掩饰地盯着对方看。

会议开始前，京乐瞄了一眼面色不佳的青年日番谷，脸色有些玩味。

这一场认真听会议内容的人不多，日番谷看起来有些摇摇晃晃，站在对面的白哉时不时观察他，涅思考着针对青年日番谷的研究方案，几个假面队长在窃窃私语。

“各位，我知道这一次的内容很枯燥，能不能麻烦各位集中一点呢？”

京乐的话才说出口，地板传来一声闷响，目光汇集过去竟是日番谷晕了过去。

短短距离，朽木队长施展瞬步冲了上去，距离最近的莉莎注意到那只白皙修长的手在抖。

“原来会有这种局限。”涅摸着下巴走了过去，“日番谷队长就交给我们技术开发局诊治吧。”现下四番队队首之位空缺，论医疗实力的确十二番队胜出。但通常情况下死神们对涅的手段十分忌惮，不到万不得已绝不会向技术开发局求助。毕竟涅队长眼中的病人不是病人而是实验体。

除京乐总队长外谁都没料到朽木队长竟然应了下来。

“这两个让人头疼的家伙什么时候关系那么好了。”平子抱着手臂一脸无奈。

“快点！”

技术开发局内，涅捧着整整一箱药剂，催促队员们将日番谷抬入实验室。

“有劳。”白哉站在实验室外等候。

涅像是看到什么稀罕事物，探究地观察了一会若有所思地进了研究室。

意外的是，不到十分钟，涅提着珍藏的药剂兴致缺缺地走了出来。他无视了一旁等待的贵族家主径直离去，把自己关到另一间实验室。

蹒跚学步的音梦端来量杯盛放的紫蓝色“茶水”，邀请白哉进入实验室。

“朽木队长。”阿近起身打招呼，一旁实验台上的人仍在沉睡。

“茧利大人生气了，说这样子会妨碍实验。”音梦奶声奶气道。

白哉微微睁大眼。

“能冒昧问一下，”阿近显得十分窘迫，“您和日番谷队长是什么关系吗？”见对方不语，慌慌张张地补充：“我知道这样的问题非常僭越，并非有意打探您的私事。只是事关重大，如果您能帮忙联系一下日番谷队长的家人这边感激不尽。”

“我和他……”白哉望着日番谷苍白的面庞，垂下眼眸，“他是吾之所爱。”

圆珠笔滚落在地，阿近倒拿病历浑浑噩噩地假装查看。朽木队长从不是爱开玩笑的人，尤其是在这种事情上。想到这里，他干巴巴的笑了几声：“那个，那就恭喜您了。”

收到质询的目光，阿近仍是呆立在原地。眠八号不解地来回看着两人，上前拉住阿近的衣角：“刚才五席姐姐说就要有小宝宝了，茧利大人要有新的女儿了吗？”

“请不要这样说，会引起误会的！”阿近满头冷汗。

“就是日番谷队长他……如果您是……恭喜您要成为父亲了！”阿近语无伦次地解释，说到最后一句如释重负般瘫坐了下去。

朽木族长皱起眉头，一手伸向实验台抚过凉丝丝的脸颊，面容凝重，手上的动作却十足轻柔。

“他的身体状况如何？”

“老实说，不太好，”阿近强迫自己调整状态，“维持这种形态需要耗费的灵力太多，更何况现在这种状况还多了一份额外的消耗。如果想要它活下去，就不得不承受双份的灵力流失。日番谷队长不久前才寿命大减，这样一来很可能对身体造成不可逆的损伤。”

死寂席卷了偌大的实验室，不知过了多久，阿近小心翼翼地问：“您打算怎么办？”

“我会劝他尽快恢复。”

阿近看到朽木族长目光炯炯，神色坚定，应是做好了什么重要的觉悟。

日番谷醒来仍觉晕眩不已，强撑起身子发现自己被送入十二番队的疗养病房。周围黑漆漆一片，附近没有熟悉的灵压。日番谷勉强撑起身体，坐在床边按着额头。不知是不是头晕引起的症状，他感到胃有些不舒服。

赤足踏上冰冷的地面，走到门前拉动把手，门没有动，是从外部上了锁。

“外面发生什么事了吗？”日番谷实在晕得厉害，踉踉跄跄倒回床上再度昏睡过去。

一番队队舍内，一位传令官跪在前情报队队长京乐春水面前，低声汇报。

“日番谷队长？我知道了。”

传令官离开后，京乐斟满两只酒碟，清澈酒液映出月轮光影。举起酒碟一只仰头饮尽，一只泼洒在地面。

“敬和平年代。”

暖调灯火吞没了冷色月光，感受到一个不甚熟悉的灵压，日番谷迅速爬了起来。

站在他面前的是一位衣冠赫奕、不怒自威的老者。

“您是……朽木银铃前辈？”日番谷迅速从床边站起整理仪容。也许是还没有习惯现在的身高，下床时习惯性地做出向下跳的动作，险些摔倒。

“躺着，不必拘于礼节。”朽木银铃上前扶住对方。

日番谷看起来有些受宠若惊，低声道谢后坐在床头。

“往后要多加注意修养。”老人嘱咐道。

“劳烦费心，我的身体已经没事了。”日番谷内心疑惑，白哉的爷爷单独来找自己必定是已经得知他们之间的关系，对于流魂街出身的自己却没有责难反而十分和善。

“你……还未得知自身的状况吗？”老人问。

“身体的……状况？”

迎着omega懵懵懂懂的眼神，银铃推过一张诊断单。

“这是……”纸张从日番谷手中滑落发出一阵清脆声响，“我不知道，居然……”

“能告诉我你的想法吗？”银铃问。

沉默片刻，日番谷的声音有些沙哑：“我想……见见它。”

“想把它留下？”

“我不知道，”日番谷缓缓垂眸，“这于我而言是料想之外的事，但是，一想到那是白哉的后代就突然很想见见它的样子，哪怕只是一面。”

老人低声一叹，白哉克服过数之不尽的磨难，偏偏在情字上一挫再挫，绯真是位真善的女子，日番谷也是个好孩子。随着年岁增长，他愈发觉得四大贵族之首的身份既是荣冠亦为枷锁，身为家主注定要在艰难抉择中前行。

“你可知未婚有子于我族是大忌？”

“我……抱歉。”心高气傲的天才少年此刻谦卑恭顺，生平头一次表现得像传统中的omega。

“非你之过不必道歉，事实上我想请求你能原谅我。”老人与白哉神似的眉眼中尽是哀凉。

日番谷抬起头，眼中满是不可置信。

“不瞒你说我族家势近几十年已大打折扣，先前浩劫我族亦损失惨重。若在此关头再历经一次大幅折损，我族衰落将无可幸免。”

日番谷一向机灵，老人点出开头，他已大致猜出后文。

“不仅如此，现今我族已是内忧外患。如果白哉被揪住借口针对，失势事小，恐白哉会在流亡中遭遇暗害。如此一来，这个孩子恐怕也凶多吉少。”

“不会的。”日番谷坚定地摇了摇头。

“何以肯定？”

“因为那家伙很强啊。”日番谷浅浅一笑。

老人怔了怔，心中再次惋惜不已。如果日番谷不是流魂街出身的队长，白哉不是家主，又有谁能够阻挡他们互相扶持的前路。关于请求保密的缘由他并未道出全部。事实上朽木白哉与日番谷冬狮郎关系密切一事在这瀞灵廷中已被多方势力得知，譬如上级贵族和中央四十六室。说到中央四十六室便涉及到朽木家族“外患”的主要来源。与灭却师大战时瀞灵廷内死伤的不仅有死神，也有贵族及其门客，甚至包括中央四十六室的成员。战后修缮需耗费大量资金，朽木家作为贵族之首对重建瀞灵廷之责当仁不让。然而战后百废待兴，资金短缺之处远不仅于此。比如需扩招弥补队员折损的真央灵术院，再如进一步发展科技力量的十二番队等。十二番队于血战中大放异彩，其地位已是今非昔比。承担大部分修缮支出即便对于朽木家族来说也并不轻松，而中央六十四室以及其他贵族给予的力量有限，如此一来资金链条便出现了断裂。此前十三队内也曾因资金供给有过争执，但范围小次数少并未引起广泛注意。

就在修复基本完工之际，一个位于流魂街的新兴家族“花枝一族”以傲人的财力受邀入驻瀞灵廷，此期间慷慨解囊显著缓解了各方财政压力。显然花枝家族不甘止步于下级贵族，此时正赶上中央四十六室补充更换人选，花枝家族竟凭借钱财收拢的人气一举获得仅次于朽木家族的席位。此后花枝家族在外界眼中已与四大贵族齐名。真正麻烦的开端是最近四十六室的两名裁判官一个隐退一个病逝，本来朽木家族想要扶持附属家族上任，不知为何被花枝家族抢了先。如此一来花枝家族的在中央四十六室的决断地位正式超过朽木一族，成为朽木家族陷入被动的开端。

无论组成人员如何，中央四十六室一直希望能够掌控护廷十三队，他们采取的手段之一便是使各队分化对立。对中央四十六室而言，最理想的状况莫过于总队以下各队在从属于大贵族势力的前提下分别激烈对抗，而一番队不得人心地位岌岌可危。最不理想的状况就是现在：假面队长多达四人，并且和实力非凡的浦原喜助关系密切，极易左右各种决策以及新任队长的认命；贵族代表总队长、二番队队长以及六番队队长，前者老谋深算极难掌控，次者有四枫院夜一这个不稳定因素，末者从未挂心守旧贵族，并且与新兴贵族即花枝以及附属家族对立，无法利用。剩下的九番队队长资质太浅，十一番队不懂权谋，只有十二番队有望以研究资金争取。同时几乎整个十三番都亲近黑崎一护这个四十六室眼中最大的威胁。因此四十六室需要一个中立者避免各方势力彻底融合，综合来看这个人选十番队的队长最为合适。一旦日番谷表现出过于亲近哪一方的倾向，日番谷与此方势力均会陷入危机。

08

松本觉得自家队长最近的脾气变坏了，要知道虽然对方总是抓她去工作，但实际上会替副官干活的队长仅此一个，甚至连脾气古怪的涅队长将其形容为“温柔”。正因如此，这位小队长的变化才更加明显。

“诶？队长去哪里了？”工作日的中午，松本睡眼惺忪地晃到队首室。

“队长还没有来。”队员报告。

“什么！”松本震惊不已，“队长居然睡懒觉！”

“总算让我逮到一回了，队长睡懒觉什么的。”松本窃笑着拉开房门，看清缩在床铺中的青年日番谷后笑容敛去。

“队长……”果然成人化对身体的负担太大了吗。加班到深夜对日番谷来讲已是常态，他从未因此耽搁第二天的工作。然而此时的日番谷眼底乌青脸色惨白，活脱脱一个病号。

“松本？现在什么时候了？”日番谷睁开眼，仍是不掩困倦的样子。

“队长，你生病了吗？”松本伸手试了试他的额头。

“我没事。”

再见到日番谷时，对方刚沐浴完毕带着一身水汽。

“队长，让队员把午饭送过来还是去饭厅吃？”松本问。

“我没有胃口，你去外面吃，不要在这里吃东西。”

“诶？队长真小气。再说不吃饭怎么行，果然还是生病了吧。”松本翻了一页杂志。

日番谷一手批着公文，一手按着额头，没有回话。

“队长——”才说一个开头，日番谷竟推开门跑了出去。

“队长过分！”

与战斗无关的命令松本一向当耳旁风处理，反正日番谷每次都会由着她的性子来。

工作日的下午，松本约吉良在执务室内畅饮。

“队长晚上才会回来，来喝个痛快！”

“乱菊姐，真的没问题吗？”吉良犹豫地端着酒杯，“听说日番谷队长最近身体不太好。”

“又不是给队长喝。”话虽如此，松本看起来有些不安。

空荡荡的酒瓶摆了半个茶几，两人醉醺醺地侃天侃地，直到拉门声从侧方传来。

“队长，快来一起喝！”松本吆喝着。

日番谷霎时间白了脸，额头沁出豆大汗珠。他捂着嘴快步向前跪倒在办公桌边，捧着纸篓呕个不停。他似乎一整天没吃东西，吐出来的只有水。

“日番谷队长……闻到酒味就醉了？”吉良酒还没醒。

“队长……”松本倒是已经完全清醒过来，跑上前递了凉茶水过去。

谁知松本刚刚靠近，日番谷忽然剧烈干呕起来，随即又呛咳不止。

“咳咳……你别过来……”

松本缓缓退后，看起来有些受伤。

当晚日番谷的胃闹了一整宿，松本指派过去照顾的队员均被拒之门外。

翌日松本较往常到得早上许多，一夜的通风酒气散了七七八八。室内掌着灯，日番谷已经在桌边工作了。松本怀疑他不是起得早，而是压根没睡。

“松本，昨天抱歉了。”日番谷下笔不停没有抬头。

“队长，你的身体出问题了吧。”

听到这个问题，日番谷下意识理了理腹部的衣料。

“还是早点解除这个状态吧，队长的灵压已经在下降了！”松本难得严肃。

“我没事。”

“怎么会没事，你知道你的脸色已经变成什么样子了吗？”不仅仅是脸色，日番谷本就偏瘦最近又瘦了一圈，病态尽显。

“已经找十二番队看过了，没有生命危险。不必担忧，松本。”

“等等，没有生命危险就够了吗？队长长成大人的样子还像个小孩子不会照顾自己。”

“小孩子吗……”

夜深人静，日番谷揉了揉酸疼的眼眶，没来由地感到一阵悲伤。自从上次昏迷在队长会议后，朽木白哉再未现身。据京乐总队长的说法，他在那之后不久便被派去执行一个长期任务。

这一天整日雾气缭绕，群星隐没在云层之下。没有星光的夜，月轮会感到孤独吗？

08.5

女性死神协会偷拍计划

最近颇具人气的日番谷队长长期保持成人化，引起了广大群众的瞩目。对于这一结果也算是有人欢喜有人愁，譬如某位女协内部人员表示“只喜欢小小软软的日番谷队长”。对于这种说法女协撰稿人表示最好不要公然模仿，以免引起当事人的羞愤。

为了赚取更多的经费回馈新老朋友，女协承诺将发布一系列的成人日番谷街（tou）拍。

鉴于目标日番谷冬狮郎为队长，行动难度较大，女协准备将之列为长期行动，放长线钓大鱼。

day1

瀞灵廷街头跟踪，目标原本在笔直大道上不紧不慢地走，眨眼间便消失在路岔口，行动失败。

day2

女协成员跟踪目标到一家餐馆。  
成员汇报总部：“日番谷队长吃得好少啊！半份荞麦面，一杯茶？怪不得长不高——不是，长不胖。”  
成员兴高采烈地拍了好几张照片，回去洗出来发现竟然没有一张收录了正脸。要么是正好被挡住，要么只拍到了后脑勺。行动失败。

day12

某女协干部潜伏在目标身边打算拍下珍贵的睡颜。谁知目标竟在睡梦期间不知所踪，行动再度宣告失败。

day 20

目标看起来身体状况不好，绝佳的机会摆在女协成员面前。成员举起相机毫不犹豫地拍，终于捕捉到了目标的清晰正面照。然而这张照片有些不同寻常，目标面无血色，捂着胃部微微蹙着眉，薄唇微抿着，一副隐忍痛苦的模样。成员本来希望能捕捉到一个阳光的笑容，经某位知情干部提醒后才放弃这一念头。

连女协自身也没想到，这张照片竟然在瀞灵廷内外大受欢迎，那一期的女协月刊销量远超瀞灵廷通信。


	5. 9

09

身体素质急剧下降，战斗时顾虑太多，处理文书力不从心。日番谷意识到自己已经到了极限，于是主动向京乐坦白，申请暂时休队，并许诺恢复后会第一时间回到职位上。京乐应下他的请求，没有多余的询问并且许诺带薪休假。

日番谷连忙推脱，表示休假已是失职，断不能无功受禄。

“别拒绝嘛，这是你应得的，”京乐笑眯眯道，“只是底薪（注1）而已啦，实绩什么的就没有了。”（根据98回答读者的内容，死神的工资大致是底薪＋绩效＋工龄，队长的底薪折合日元200万，副队长70万，刚入队队员20万。居然没有奖金，公务造成损失还要自己掏钱。）

“打算去哪里修养呢？”京乐问。

“先回一趟流魂街吧。”日番谷低下头。

流魂街人多眼杂，不方便自保的时候会殃及手无寸铁的婆婆。日番谷队长定然不会选择在这样的地方修养。

“没有想好的话要不要考虑一下我的建议？也许会见到意想不到的人哦。”京乐看笑得神秘兮兮。

流魂街一区润林安，这里是流魂街最安逸的区域。

日番谷戴着兜帽在街上行走着。以这种旁人不甚熟悉的姿态对他来说是一件好事。当年所有的人都排斥他，当他登上赫赫队长之位后排斥并不会转化为爱戴。他们对他的功绩颇有微词，谈他一次次伤害雏森，论他有负天才之名，唯独忘记他是只有八九岁身量的史上最年轻队长。

也许和灵力有关，邻居家两个雏森的朋友已经长大，而日番谷看起来并没有比当年高出多少。

“奶奶。”我就要有新的亲人了。日番谷无意识按在腹部，向老人绽出一个笑容。即使无法告知实情，这份心情也想要传达给你。

一望无际的沙漠，白茫茫的堡垒几乎与沙地融为一体。

日番谷以为总队长推荐的地方会在现世的浦原商店，没想到竟是这里。

一名儿童模样的破面候在门前。两位女性破面接管虚圈后，收容了许多力量弱小的破面，以儿童外表的为主。

小小的破面引他进入内部，等待他的是原第三十刃，现虚圈管理者的三位从属官。

“变俊俏了嘛。”荪荪衣袖掩口，笑容满是促狭。

“我倒是觉得以前那个小东西比较漂亮。”米菈•罗兹，亚马逊战士外表的破面抱着手臂站在一边，面容严肃眼中隐含嘲讽之意。

“真是吓了人一跳，我还以为是什么圈养的小宠物，怎么是你这个臭小子？才过去多久就变成这副德行还让人搞大了肚子！真是……活该啊。”阿帕奇粗着嗓子吼着，毫不掩饰地上下打量。

日番谷对三人的挑衅视若无睹，目光平静地望着她们。

“你们三位不要欺负人家。”一位高挑的女性破面从拐角处现出身形。

“你就是冬狮郎吧。”藻绿色长发的破面欢快地打起招呼。

日番谷对这个自来熟的称呼有些惊讶，随即想起这位妮莉艾露•杜•欧德修凡克是黑崎一护的熟人，不用想也知道是谁教给她的。

“跟我来吧，你是一护的朋友，有什么需要尽管和我说。”

日番谷向她颔首示意，转过头问三位从属官：“赫丽贝尔……不在吗？”

“搞清楚状况，赫丽贝尔大人是你想见就见的吗？”米菈•罗兹一脸不悦。

“赫丽贝尔的话去远征了哦，同行的还有一位死神。”妮莉艾露回答。

“喂，你干嘛讲出来！”阿帕奇咬牙切齿。

“这样啊。”日番谷跟上妮莉艾露的脚步，吵闹声越来越远，周围也显得荒凉起来。

房间格外宽敞，布置却很是简单，除了那张宽敞的双人床没有什么值得注意的地方。

日番谷在虚夜宫住得很是安分，平常几乎不出门，大多数杂务亲力亲为，照顾他的破面也表示很是省心。

“但是那家伙实在太闷了。”荪荪远远望着站在露台上望风的青年。

“真是的，死神都是这种闷冬瓜吗？”米菈•罗兹皱眉。

“好吃好喝供着还整天哭丧着脸，不知道的还以为我们虐待他了呢。”阿帕奇啐了一口。

这天，妮莉艾露来到日番谷的住所。

“你的身体怎么样？有没有不舒服？”妮莉艾露温柔地开口。

“没事。”日番谷仍穿着死神的死霸装，羽织已经取下，取而代之的是一件虚圈款式的白色斗篷。

“在这里会觉得寂寞吗？”

“活着总会有寂寞的时候，我反倒更不习惯吵闹。”

“但你现在可不是一个人哦。”妮莉艾露笑得明媚。

“说的也是。”日番谷稍稍牵动嘴角，勾勒出一个浅浅的笑。

“我能摸摸它吗？”妮露眼中闪着晶莹亮光，几乎和小时候的样子重合。

日番谷点点头稍转过身，一双温热的手伸了过来。

妮露发出一声感叹：“你好啊！”

“不过还真是厉害呢，”妮露收回手，“没有直接触碰的时候完全感觉不到第二个灵压，隐藏得这么彻底，不愧是一护的朋友。”

“这家伙太安静了，很多时候感受不到它的存活……如果不是一刻不停地在吸收灵力的话。”日番谷的表情看起来似乎有些嫌弃。

“今天晚上蒂雅远征回来，我们会举行庆功宴，你也一起来吧，也许会有熟面孔哦。”

虚圈没有什么植被，动物倒是不少，未待进入正厅烤肉的香气已经飘了过来。

日番谷却迟疑了脚步，他走得越来越慢，在大门投下的阴影中停了下来。

压抑的渴望，沉默的期许，延绵的想念在这一刻无声地爆发。那是炎炎烈日下茂密樱树撑起的荫庇，只为一人化解暑热。

“白哉……”

太过剧烈的情感反而表现得更加深沉，他们缓缓走向对方，没有拥抱也没有接吻，他们对视着，用目光倾诉衷肠。

“走吧。”朽木白哉率先开口。

日番谷礼数周全地同赫丽贝尔打过招呼，落座于朽木白哉身边。

“两个闷葫芦的种，以后可别是个哑巴。”虽然在和两位同僚谈话，阿帕奇的声音足够传入室内所有人的耳中。

“那斩魄刀的能力就是静音了。”荪荪煞有其事道。

“你们两个，他对赫丽贝尔大人的态度还算过得去，没必要说一个小孩子。”米菈•罗兹把阿帕奇最讨厌的蔬菜塞入她的口中。

幼稚的争吵还在继续，一旁的两人置若罔闻，重逢的喜悦早已盖过一切。

“白哉，你怎么会在这里？”一夜温存，日番谷依偎在alpha身边问道。

“你。”

“我？”日番谷不解地看着对方。

以日番谷的身体状况，朽木白哉怎会忍心置身事外。他对四十六室通过京乐总队长传达的派遣命令表示了违抗。谁知京乐表情无辜地笑了笑：“谁说派遣命令只有一个的？”

只是这命令发布的间隔过于的久了，他在这荒芜之地东伐西征，终于在一次边境清剿后等来了心心念念之人。

两人在虚夜宫度过了最为怡然的一段时光，日番谷的状况趋于稳定，虚圈也总体安宁。除了被白哉评价到处是没有品味的便宜货，这里的生活无挑剔可言。

令人愉悦的时光总是流逝飞快，无人刻意留意，时间仍以月为轴，向前走了几个来回。

注1：根据98回答读者的内容，死神的工资大致是底薪＋绩效＋工龄，队长的月底薪折合日元200万，副队长70万，刚入队队员20万。居然没有奖金，公务造成损失还要自己掏钱。

09.5 前神效颦

女协在来之不易的偷拍照上大赚了一笔，决定聚餐庆祝。餐厅偶遇大前田副队长，买单的重任就交给了这位家底豪横的同僚身上。

平白无故被宰了一笔，大前田有苦说不出，准备回家拜托老妈烧几个好菜，借酒消愁。谁知回到家后，他的母亲并未像预想中那样在厨房中忙碌，而是坐在会客厅中品着茶看杂志。

大前田：“老妈你在看什么？”凑近一看，女协战利品明晃晃地展现在眼前。他无不惊慌地指着照片：“老妈，你也对这一款欣赏得来？”

收获一记白眼后，大前田浑浑噩噩地去找妹妹寻求安慰。刚一进妹妹的房间，看到墙上挂了大大小小十几张日番谷的海报。这些印刻的都是少年形象，不过不会削减他承受到的打击。

为了防止家人被荼毒，他决定亲自去拍摄一组写真。谁知向女协提出要求后，女协非但没能兴然应允，反而要求他来承担拍摄、印刷等费用。这些也就算了，竟然还要求他缴纳“名誉损失保险”。为了保护家人的审美，即便是这种对他个人名誉赤裸裸的践踏也选择了忍耐。

拍摄完成后，女协在发行日过后将约定的样刊寄了过去。大前田自信满满地拆开包装，一看封面图竟然还是日番谷。咽下疑惑，安慰自己主版还是他的天地。然而粗略地从头翻到尾后，根本不见他大爷的身影。面对这种公然挑衅，他选择翻看一下目录。样刊的纸张快被磨破之际终于在“风水小常识”的模块中发现了他的照片，上面印着大大两个字：辟邪。


	6. 10

10

这天妮莉艾露应邀去现世拜访，赫丽贝尔前去追捕一只专门吞噬人类魂魄的虚，虚夜宫只剩下两位死神、赫丽贝尔的三位从属官以及一些战斗力低下的小破面。

日番谷靠在床头，赤裸双足搁在白哉的大腿上，享受着对方的按摩。他自身几乎没长什么肉，直到现在吃得也不多。近一段时间小腿肿得厉害，手指一按会凹下去一个小坑。白哉早晚给他按摩两次，胀痛多少能够缓解一些。

“朽木家主的服务一次收费多少？”日番谷打趣道。

白哉竟认真思索了一番，一本正经地报出一个数目。

“足够盖五栋房子了！那种价格我把自己卖了都赔不起。”日番谷煞有其事地挪开了身体。

“那就卖。”白哉看起来仍然一本正经，伸长手臂将人捉了回来。

“什么……”日番谷睁大眼。

“买方仅限我一人。”白哉轻轻搔了一下对方的脚心。

日番谷被他逗笑，正要说些什么忽然地面一阵晃动，不远处响起爆炸声。照顾他们起居，能力为治愈的一名破面慌慌张张闯了进来。

“不好了，那些孩子都被抓走了！”

“白哉，你去看看吧。”日番谷冲抓着千本樱站起的朽木队长点头示意。

“你？”白哉略有迟疑。

“不用担心我，”日番谷拿过冰轮丸，“怎么说我也算是队长啊。”

白哉点了点头，仍忧心地望着他的伴侣。

“不要大意。”日番谷嘱咐。

“你也是。”白哉显然仍有犹豫，回过头不安地望了望。出门后行走了一段距离才施展瞬步离开。

感受着白哉的灵压渐行渐远，日番谷慢吞吞地起身，换好死霸装系上斗篷，冰轮丸放在触手可及的地方。来虚圈修养对他来着实是一件好事，一方面避免人多眼杂，更重要的是虚圈灵子密度比瀞灵廷更高，使他免得灯尽油枯。即便如此要战斗仍是勉强，他的灵压最多只有先前的三分之一，而且这样笨重的身子也会对速度造成影响。

“白哉……”那之后没多久，日番谷抱着刀椅坐在床边昏昏欲睡。强大的灵压，不止一个。陌生灵压悄然接近，本能的战斗警觉令他即刻清醒过来。

“看看让我发现了什么，一个漂亮的宠物。”来者是一个蛇眼的破面，头顶维京样式的头盔，侧戴的面具与头盔融为一体。

“你是什么人？”日番谷目光一沉，将剑收进斗篷中，气场瞬息之间发生变化。

“哦？”感受到灵压波动，破面咧嘴笑起来，“一个不自量力的死神。”作为破面，他的武器是一把长柄锤而非斩魄刀。

“本大爷的名字是比利•肯（Billy•King）！”（注1）

洪亮的嗓音在室内回响，没有他意料之中的惊惧，日番谷只是微微挑眉。

“抱歉，没听说过。”

“你竟敢！”

石英石制成的墙壁破了一个大洞，战场转移到荒漠之上。比利的能力是雷电，战斗头脑不好但一身使不完的蛮力。和这样的人斩术对决大概率会吃亏，为节省灵力日番谷使用了迂回战术，远处释放少量冰牵制敌人的行动。这样做还有另一个目的，即观察一旁赫丽贝尔三位从属官的战况。先前她们的最强杀招已被山本总队长夺去（注2），现在三人归刃对战未归刃的敌方已然有些吃力。

“你还有闲心左顾右盼？”比利举起锤子，一道明雷从天而降，落在日番谷瞬步躲开之前的地方。“你不会以为我只会抡锤子吧！”

密集的闪电向日番谷袭来，他施展瞬步躲过大部分，最后也是最强大的一道打在了悬在半空的冰柱上，在冰柱即将被纵向劈裂前，日番谷一跃而起，稍显沉重地落在山丘上。

“还挺能干的！”比利面容扭曲起来，“那么这招怎么样！”

雷电化成一条蛇，扭动着向日番谷袭去。

“躲是没用的，这玩意可是会转弯！”

正当比利得意之时，一个精巧的十字花将雷电之蛇钉在了沙地中。

“你竟敢一次又一次的让老子吃瘪！降临吧，喵喵锤！”比利大叫出咏唱语。归刃后，雷电萦绕着他的周身，他摆出自认帅气的造型大声挑衅，对手却已已不见踪影。

另一边，来袭的破面已经归刃，极为坚固的白色外壳覆盖全身，活像一个罐头。他的脚下有喷气装置，两只手心均可发动虚闪。三位女性破面被击倒在地，尚未失去意识但已失去再战之力。

两发强力虚闪袭来，阿帕奇强撑起半个身体。

“来不及了！”她不甘地盯着前方。

冰龙旋尾，冰花挥洒而过形成小山一样的冰晶，虚闪和罐子一样的破面一同被冰封在内。

“你……”米菈•罗兹瞪大了眼。

“你滚回去，谁需要你帮忙了！”阿帕奇惊愕不已地盯着他。

“稍微活动一下而已，”日番谷平静地说，“总不能白受你们的照顾。”

“别开玩笑了——”

“要来了，能动吗？”日番谷挡在三人前方做出防御姿态。

比利归刃后放出的雷与归刃前不可同日而语，惊人体积的雷电横贯地面，急速向几人逼近。

“卍解。”

日番谷向前走了两步，负有超低温的刀刃挡在雷电前，刹那间巨型雷电化为一道冰柱。

比利的肉体经雷电活化，速度远超于归刃前。一招未奏效，脚尖点地借力直直地冲了过来。

三，四。

见日番谷并未展现迎战姿态反而提着刀向前走，比利暗自窃喜，然而下一瞬笑容便随着冰轮丸能力发动凝固在脸上。四界冰结，坚冰将进攻姿态的比利冻结，同时被困冰层的还有围绕其周身的雷电以及可见之处的地表。

“这家伙……”不远处的三人对日番谷的成长感到震撼。

正在此时，一旁的罐头人再次发动虚闪破冰而出。

“你小子竟敢打我，你知道我是谁吗！”

“不知道。”日番谷冷淡地回答。

“听好了，我可是安迪•斯塔克大人！”（注3）

“斯塔克？十刃……”这个姓氏倒是十分熟悉，第一十刃柯雅泰•史塔克就是这个姓。（Stark）

“不不，”安迪摆摆手，“他是临冬城的，我是友客鑫的（注4）。论实力他可比不我，论智商就更比不上了。”

日番谷迅速打量对方，如果此人没有刻意压制实力，那么显然这两点均无法成立。

安迪将掌心对准了他，接连的球形虚闪炮火般袭来。

另一边，儿童破面被关在灵力制成的笼子中吊在半空，朽木白哉被困于特殊能力绘制而成的空间中。

“这里是与世隔绝的，只有你和我，是不是很美妙？”一个女声回荡在空间中，不见人影。

白哉不为所动，他仔细观察着这个古怪的空间，不错过一丝一毫的细节。

“这意味着什么你知道吗？只要身在此处，你就永远别想感知到你的小情人，无论是死是活。”

千本樱化作漫天花海涌向四壁。墙壁没能被突破，反而千本樱的威力在接触到空间壁后遭到削弱。

“你倒是一副游刃有余的样子嘛，真的不担心那个小子吗？还是说他对你而言，只不过是个御袋（注5）而已？”

“破道之三十三，苍火坠。”鬼道的轨迹更为明显，触碰到墙壁时没有造成打击而是化为灵力被空间壁吸收。

“你倒是很信任他嘛。”

那是自然，白哉不知觉间扬起嘴角。可以交托后背，足以彼此庇护，可在爱意中缠绵，亦可守望于绝境之中。日番谷冬狮郎，就是这样一个存在。

“我们可是派了好几位高手去关照那个小子，猜猜看他们会怎么打，车轮战还是围殴呢？但愿你的那位小朋友能受得住。”

事实上白哉的内心并不像表面上看起来那般镇定，再怎么信任对方的实力也无法忽略那种极端特殊状况，他必须尽快离开这里。

“再猜猜最坏的结果是什么呢……一尸两命。”

这个人在激怒他，意图逼迫他失去冷静，白哉察觉到这一点。这正说明这个空间并非无法突破，基于此敌人将不会放弃干扰他的认知。唯一状况之外的事实是，这个女人不知以何手段挖掘出了一些不为外人知晓的事实。

日番谷浑身浴血，廖无声息倒在地上的画面在脑海中一闪而过。白哉按了按太阳穴，试图将杂念排除。

随后接二连三的言语攻击下，白哉逐渐认识到他并没有遭到额外的物理进攻。这样一个精密的空间，如果只是为了困住他未免过于大材小用。除非攻击仅限于言语是无奈之举。白哉稍稍睁大眼，他险些忽略了一个重要的猜想：也许操纵空间的和空间中声音并非同一人。

灵压大量释放，整个空间随之剧烈振动。

“你要干什么——没用的，别白费力气了！”

果然空间壁可吸收的灵压有限，在高强度灵压持续不断的冲击下逐渐分崩离析。

空间壁碎裂，外界已不见敌人身影。

释放破面孩子们后，白哉迅速向另一边的战场赶去。

“等我！”

对战双人同时保护三个从属官，巨大消耗下日番谷的体力逐渐下降，动作随之变得更加沉重。

躲避二人攻击过程中，雷鸣之矛刺中了纯白斗篷，日番谷稍一挣扎没能脱离，眼见另一道攻击袭来，索性解下斗篷瞬步离开原地。

看清日番谷的身形后，比利露出残忍的笑容。

“竟然是个……安迪，你知道要攻击哪里了吧！”

比利才向前一步，忽然感到左脚发麻，低头一看惊觉自己踩中了日番谷的陷阱，坚冰从脚下迅速向上蔓延。他身上萦绕的雷先前已被四界冰结削弱，竟无法抵抗这样薄的冰块。他给队友打了一个信号，用最后留在外的左手向日番谷放了一道巨型雷电。

此时，安迪竟向一旁倒在地上的三人袭去。

日番谷挥动冰轮丸挡住雷电，并以手操纵冰阻止安迪的动作。谁知安迪竟大笑起来：“谁说我们只有两个人的。”

安迪的攻击即将到达无反抗之力的三人，而正在这时沙地中钻出来另一个破面，手持白色盾牌向日番谷冲了过来。（注6）

来不及了！雷电仅冻结一半，无法抽出冰轮丸。两方的攻击即将抵达，他必须做出选择。

时间的轨迹放缓，贵族优雅的背影，模糊的稚嫩笑脸，三位从属官不甘的眼神。

安迪连带虚闪一起被彻底冰封在冰堆中，而第三位破面的盾牌正中日番谷的腹部。

“缚道之三十七，吊星。”日番谷凝聚最后的力气发动鬼道，倒下后几乎连刀都无力拾起。难以想象的剧痛在腹中炸开，此番势头过于猛烈仿佛要将他的内脏撕裂碾碎。下唇一瞬间咬出血来，松口便是难以抑制的呜咽。

太痛了，他受过数不尽的伤，从没有一个像这般难以忍受。死霸装已被冷汗浸透，痛楚没有止歇的迹象反而愈演愈烈。他感到双腿间有温热粘腻的液体流出，腹痛渐而带着沉重的坠胀感，一波紧挨着一波。

鬼道制成的弹床一阵晃动，是那名持盾的破面踩了上来。

“站起来。”

日番谷半睁开眼，双手按在下腹，艰难地喘息着。

“我叫你站起来！”破面拔出腰间匕首插在日番谷的大腿上，应是刺中了动脉，一时间血流如注。然而日番谷对这一刀毫无反应，仍是捂着腹部拼命忍耐。

“废物！”破面将陷入半昏迷状态的青年从吊星上摔了出去。

加重损伤无可避免，只能寄希望于转移力道。被腾空甩出后，日番谷竭力地调整了姿势使臂膀先于躯干着地。如此距离的冲撞相对战斗而言算不得激烈，但他受到的损伤远远高出以往。积雪般的白色沙地上，银发青年弓着腰侧身蜷缩着，被无可比拟的痛苦折磨得不住颤抖。他的死霸装损毁了一部分，身下晕出血红。

持盾破面捡起了冰轮丸，慢慢走到日番谷面前，剑指三位从属官：“你再不起来，我就用这把剑把她们三个剁成肉泥！”

日番谷勉强睁开一边的眼，未受伤的手臂颤颤巍巍撑起上半身。他感觉呼吸道中燃烧着一团火，一阵呛咳猝不及防地袭来，鲜血从唇齿之间飞溅滑落，手臂软了下去再次瘫倒在地。就在破面以为日番谷再不可能站起时，后者幻化出一对冰翼，借助悬浮的力量缓缓直起身体。

将冰轮丸抛回，破面拔出匕首向日番谷攻了过来。

“真是让人惊讶，”持盾破面不掩赞许，“这副模样了居然还能挡下我的攻击。”

“够了！”阿帕奇吼着，“你快走吧，没人把你当逃兵看！”

米菈•罗兹腿受到重创，她用尽全力爬起，一瘸一拐地向持盾破面冲去。然而她的攻击被轻易化解，持盾破面将她击退到另一方向。

三人怎么也没有想到，曾经的敌人小子会这样豁出性命保护她们。

“不过，小打小闹到此为止了。”持盾破面虚招一晃，再次击中日番谷的腹部。

冰翼碎裂，日番谷彻底瘫倒在地无法动弹，血水源源不断沿着裤脚流下，袜子已经被染得血红一片。他的牙齿不知觉地打颤，本是身负极寒灵压此刻却感到浑身发冷。意识逐渐模糊，肆虐体内的剧痛仍一刻不停地敲打神经，一次又一次强行将他从昏迷的边缘拖曳而回。他甚至没有力气尖叫，只能蜷着身子生生承受。口鼻间满是血腥味，艰难的喘息不时会带出血沫来。

持盾破面举起匕首欲划开日番谷的肚皮，一个人影挡了过来，抬眼一看削断的只是一截蛇尾。

“快跑啊！”荪荪躺倒在地，冲奄奄一息的死神尖叫着。

白哉赶到战场看到的就是这样一副画面。

“卍解。”

花海蜂拥而过，即便破面举盾抵挡仍承受了难以想象的损伤。

“冬狮郎！”白哉无暇顾及尚未气绝的破面，将重伤的omega抱在了怀里。

“白……哉……”日番谷想要耍酷般满不在乎地一笑，告诉恋人自己没事。然而堪比酷刑的苦痛撕扯着他的理智，迫使他引以为傲的自制力溃不成堤。

“撑住。”

恰巧此时，妮露带着黑崎一护以及三位同伴赶了过来。

“抱歉来晚了，接下来就交给我们吧。”一护匆匆瞥了两人一眼。

井上织姬匆忙跑过来查看伤势，被白哉婉拒。

“抱歉。”余音未了，白哉已踏入穿界门。

“冬狮郎君到底是怎么了呢？”井上察觉不对，单纯的伤没有不能交给她的理由，难道是生病了吗……

感受到温凉的液体滴落在面庞，汗水濡湿的眼无法看清对方的面容。日番谷费力地睁大眼仍未令视线清明，只是在模糊的光影下捕捉到那白皙脸庞上的一道泪光。

接下来的记忆因疼痛变得模糊，他的身上被布满管线，一只温热干燥的手落在他的脸庞上，熟悉的按摩力道。

注1、注3、注6：应该挺明显的，这三个人就是恶搞的复联三巨头。实在不擅长编能力，就拿来借用一下，没有不尊重任何一方的意思。  
这三个人加上完现术那个绿巨人管家，找一个叛变的隐秘机动再随便找个灭却师就可以组一个丑拒者联盟了。

注2：犽翁还在，这里是二设。

注4：一刃大叔的形象和名字有致敬冰与雪之歌的狼家也就是史塔克家族，所以这里说他来自临冬城。友客鑫是全职猎人中的地名，指的是纽约。史塔克和斯塔克翻译不同，英文原文都是Stark。

注5：御袋在日语中有指母亲的含义。看樱花妹的讨论，这个词似乎有不尊重的色彩。类似于官方小说纲弥代时滩对妻子“生育工具”的说法。


	7. 11

11

“这里是……”视线先于意识回归，日番谷怔怔望着头顶的吊灯，自以为说出了话却没能听到声音。

恍惚了不知多久，混沌一片的大脑开始理顺。他渐渐意识到自己为什么不能说话，那些碍事的管线稍稍挪动便可察觉。手还有些不听使唤，拔出喉部插管时一阵火辣辣的痛。取出鼻饲管时动作顺畅了一些，软管被没轻没重地抛到一旁。简单的两个动作令他发了一身虚汗，窝在被子里喘了好一阵子。

双脚触地时好像踩在了棉花上，没等直起腰即双膝一软跪倒在地。

我究竟睡了多久……日番谷在心中默念。地面的距离过于近了，意识到这一点他将五指张开在眼前，手抖得厉害不过不会影响判断：他恢复了原来的身体。

日番谷忽然觉得自己似乎失去了什么重要的东西，摸索中小臂碰到了平坦的腹部。

“对了……”他有些慌乱地四处张望，直到一声稚嫩的梦呓吸引了他的目光。

那是一个漂亮的婴儿，起码在他眼中是如此。她是那样的小，幸而看起来很健康。认识到这一点，不知何处而来的力量流向全身。他稳稳地抱起婴儿，一步一个脚印地回到病床上。他侧过身子将婴儿安放在臂弯中，嗅着奶香沉沉睡了过去。

没过多久，病房的门打开，一位酷似朽木白哉的中年死神走了进来。他果断地抱走婴儿，取而代之将手中的信搁在床头。他端详着怀中的婴儿，表情柔和了些微，转过身头也不回地离开。

再度醒来时怀抱已经没有了温度。日番谷惊恐地四处张望，直到发现了那封信。

一目十行地读着，日番谷的手抖得越来越厉害。

“不可能……”他喃喃着，他不愿相信这是白哉写给他的。可信封上的正是朽木家独特的火漆印，字迹也的确是那个人的。虽说如此，他的白哉无论如何也不会使用这些绝情的字眼，何况为他一个流魂街出身、资历尚浅的队长演这种感情戏更是毫无必要。若非敌人的陷阱便是对方遭到了暗算，想到这里日番谷心急如焚。

死霸装、冰轮丸不见踪影，日番谷便放弃寻找，仅着一件白色里衣开窗跳了出去。

夜风袭来，日番谷竟破天荒地觉得有些冷。冰雪即是他的力量来源，如今竟被区区秋风却打透了身子，想是陡然加大的活动量映照出了身体的真实状况。他感觉关节生了锈一般灵活度极大下降，脚掌软绵绵的无法借力跃起，只能摇摇晃晃地在平地上前行。除此之外，小腹一直到隐秘之处时不时传来尖锐的疼痛，不过比起虚夜宫的那次这种程度的痛苦可以忽略不计。

他没有料到这么快就会与目标相遇，心心念念之人近在眼前，日番谷却犹豫着放缓了脚步。白哉的灵压不复从前的优雅坚定，而是转变为压抑、躁动的混合，既往温润高雅的信息素也变得富有侵略性。

“日番谷冬狮郎。”这个称呼甚至比他们熟识之前更为生疏。

“白哉……”

“依之前约定，孩子已经给你见过一面，此后朽木次代家主与你再无瓜葛。”朽木白哉的语气无比生硬。

“白哉，你怎么了？”日番谷抬着头，惴惴不安地望向那个熟悉却陌生的身影。

“休得直呼吾之名讳。”朽木的面容染上怒色，冷冷抛下一句转身离去。

“等等，”日番谷拉住对方的衣袖，“我承诺过会配合就绝不会食言。我不需要她认识到我的身份，只要私底下见见她就好，单方面也可以！”

那个以往总是沉稳自信的天才少年展现出前所未有的低姿态，他收起了周身的锋芒，目光中敛去了锐利，只为在恋人面前求得血亲的探视机会。朽木白哉睥睨着近乎楚楚可怜的少年，用足力道地抽回手臂。

日番谷跌倒在地，眼中载满了不可置信。他望着朽木的背影，感觉就好像一道断空将两人的心隔绝于咫尺之间。

“等等，告诉我他们对你做了什么？”日番谷站了起来，“他们用我的事情威胁你吗？还是有人要对孩子不利？我也许不够资格与你并肩，但我不会成为你的拖累。白哉……你不需要一个人面对这一切。”碧绿的眼睛湿漉漉的，他在试图阻止悲剧的重演。

朽木止了脚步缓缓转过身来，垂落的碎发挡住眉眼令人无法看清眉眼。他缓缓向日番谷走去，每一步都踏在前一步的脚印上。他站定在昔日恋人面前，缓缓弯下了腰。

少年眼中闪着期许的光，静静地在原地等候。

那只熟悉的手拂过脸颊，指尖一路向下停留在他的侧腹处。

“白哉？”轻柔的力道令日番谷有些脸颊发烫。

“破道之四，白雷。”

嘴角蜿蜒出一道暗红，日番谷僵硬地低下头看着纯白和服上晕开的血迹。

“白……哉？”对方转身前最后一次对视，日番谷看到了一双空洞无神的眼。

原来是这样，果然是遭到了卑劣暗算吧，那不是真的白哉。伤口在侧腹，日番谷却捂着心口，可是这里为什么还会这么痛呢？


	8. 12

12

松本乱菊无论如何都没能料到，再次见到告假数月的队长会是这样一副光景。

“谁在背着我喝酒？偷喝我的酒可饶不了你——队长！”松本瞪大了眼。

日番谷坐在办公桌前，桌上摆着几瓶清酒，手里还抓着一个。文书七零八落，字迹被洒出的酒晕开，有的还沾着……血迹。

“队长……”走到跟前她发现日番谷根本没怎么喝这些酒，浓烈的酒味是从衣服上散发出来。视线向下，一道贯穿伤赫然在目。伤口很不规整，像是受伤后又被活生生撕裂。而少年的手指沾着浓重血色，最可能的罪魁祸首竟是他自身。如此荒诞的事实摆在眼前：向来克己奉公的日番谷队长竟会为发泄情绪自残，泄愤般把酒一股脑地洒在伤口上。

“队长，你怎么了？是雏森那边出什么事了吗？”松本试图夺下酒瓶。

“松……本……”日番谷慢吞吞地抬起头，祖母绿的眼瞳中一片迷蒙，话语间再次举起酒瓶倒往伤口。

松本见状紧忙上前，拉锯几个来回夺下了酒瓶。

“队长你这是怎么了？”松本弯腰查看对方的伤口，伸出的手被满不在乎地拂开，沾上了半凝固的血液。

“没关系，一点也不痛。”日番谷满不在乎地说着，然而那消瘦的面颊上分明闪过一道泪光。

“队长……”松本愕然，她亲眼见证了自家队长的各个成长阶段，见过他的倔强懵懂，也见识过他的老成飞跃，唯独没见过如此脆弱的模样。

“抱歉，”日番谷垂下头，似乎恢复了几分理智，“我去清洗一下。”

“等等，队长你的伤——让我处理一下！”话音未落，队长室的门已然关闭。

淋浴声一直在响，松本提着医药箱在门口等候。

又过了一段时间松本有些按捺不住，洗得实在太久了，已经远超正常的沐浴时间，伤口感染就糟了。

“队长，你洗好了吗？”没有回应。

“队长，我进来了。”门没有锁，打开门没有扑面而来的热气，浴室内冷冰冰的，地板上弥漫着被冲淡的血迹。

“队长！”

日番谷穿着浴袍靠在浴桶边意识全无，一旁的花洒仍在工作，但淋下的分明是冷水。松本赶紧上前查看，试了试额头惊叫出声。

“好烫！”她二话不说抱起瘦弱的身体冲了出去，在赶往四番队的途中，几个十二番队的队员拦下了二人。

“松本副队长，根据约定请把日番谷队长交给我们医治。”

这几人的确是十二番医疗分队的队员，松本点了点头不疑有他。

日番谷听到了熟悉的呼喊。是你吗，白哉？没有回应。

呼喊逐渐变为低哑的呻吟，断断续续地回响于远方。

“白哉你怎么样了，回答我！”日番谷听到自己的呼唤响彻脑海。沉寂片刻后，一个模糊的画面呈现眼前。

一位死神跪坐在地上，痛苦万分地按着头部。这是——

“白哉！”日番谷本能地想要上前，却被无形的墙壁拦下脚步。他从未看到那个人露出类似的表情，这样的无助甚至……崩溃。

这到底是怎么一回事！日番谷尝试着寻找突破口，画面却突然消失，意识之海回归无际的黑暗。

一阵尖锐的激痛从后颈散播开来，日番谷猛然睁开了眼。

“我说了很有效吧。”

日番谷转动眼球，说话的是一个肥胖的贵族男性，衣襟别着羽毛形状的胸针，手上拿着类似于传令神机的物件。

“嗯。”

这个声音……瞳孔缩放，日番谷艰难地抬起头，望见了梦中惦念不已的身影。朽木白哉的灵压较比上次见面更加冰冷，同时原本一对明丽黑眸转变为金棕色，在日光的映照下散发出诡异色彩。

无法起身，意识到这一点日番谷惊觉自己被注射了肌肉松弛一类的药物。

“我的奖励呢？”胖男人问

“随你喜欢，花枝五郎。”比起外表，这个金瞳朽木白哉的语气更为陌生。

“那我就恭敬不如从命了！”花枝五郎露出猥琐的笑容，蹬掉靴子撑在床上，将小小的身子困在肥大的躯体中间，粗短的手指从雪白衣襟伸入。

日番谷已品尝过欢爱滋味，自然知道这样的动作意味着什么。

动不了，他几乎绝望地确认了这一点。无法支配的腿被轻易地摆弄、分开。五郎丑陋的脸愈来愈近，他尝试着调动灵压，后颈再次传来灼痛以及随之而来的麻痹感。日番谷这才发现自己的脖颈被套上了限制灵力的项圈。

“白哉……”腰带滑落，和服下摆被向上拨弄。

“白哉！”五郎掰开少年纤细的腿，缓缓伸向纯白的亵裤。

玻璃碎裂的响声传来，回过神时五郎已被甩出窗外。日番谷努力转动眼球，白哉的瞳仁变深了一些，两行血泪当正挂在苍白的脸颊上。他紧握着拳，额角青筋暴起，看起来正在与不知名的外力相斗争。

“你——”日番谷忧虑不已，未待说出下文，朽木族长踉跄着推门离去。

两人离开后，药力逐渐减退。日番谷后知后觉般想起不久前千钧一发的经历，冲进浴室抱着洗手台干呕不止。

门外应是有其他人员把手，白哉离开后敞开的门即刻被上了锁。他们控制白哉，囚禁我的目的是什么，日番谷思索着。花枝……罪魁祸首是这个新崛起的贵族吗。这些人和进攻虚圈的破面是否有联系？


	9. 13

13

被囚禁在病房有一段时间，日番谷的身体缓慢恢复着。这些日子里白哉再未出现过，花枝五郎倒像是对先前的事满不在乎，时不时在他的附近打转，不过没有再做出出格的事。灵力仍被限制着，他发现这个项圈不仅是防止他动用灵力，同时也是一个监视器，囚禁他的人可以通过项圈随时掌握他的动向。这也就意味着即便他可以通过白打突破第一道防线，仍有增援穷追不舍。

如此一来能够使用的手段大大受限，但也并非一筹莫展。还有一个方法，那是知晓他真实性别的灵术院的恩师教给他的方法，他曾以为自己一生都不会用到。

“藤桥老师？”

记忆回溯至灵术院修习时期，日番谷应邀进入一间小教室，惊于学生座位中空无一人。

讲台上站着一位儒雅的老年讲师，见到日番谷后招呼他到最前排正中坐下。

这位“神童”正如师生们口口相传的那般一身生人勿近的气场，若非他的天赋过于出众，这样的性格势必错失大量研习机会。

讲师和气地笑了笑，“没错，我邀请了一部分学生，只不过这部分暂时只有日番谷君一人。”

迎着学生困惑的目光，讲师继续说道：“像你这样聪明的孩子也会有想不通的事情吗？还是说这就是你想不通的事情本身呢？”

日番谷缓缓低下头，虚心受教。

望着自己引以为傲的学生，讲师苦涩地笑了笑：“我并不是在责备你，有些事并不是拥有聪明的头脑就可以想清楚，因为它们不讲道理，同样有些事天赋再高也没办法理解，因为它们游离于规则之外。”

omega无法修炼灵力早已被证实是谣言，即便如此真央灵术院中仍不见omega的身影。事实上，抑制剂投入流通后，立志成为死神的omega不在少数，其中不乏资质优良者，日番谷便是其中佼佼者。针对此，贵族把控下的中央四十六室曾下密令，推出“贵族特招”制度。通过考核的omega学员可以免试直接获得瀞灵廷居民资格，接受贵族的亲自指导。看似一大善举，等待这些omega的却是与灵术院学员截然不同的命运：运气好的被许配给贵族，运气不佳的沦为纨绔子弟的玩物。有良知的人们看不下去，也是敢怒不敢言。后来不知谁走漏了风声，omega听闻后不得不放弃死神的道路。再加上贵族的权势一度得到遏制，不知情的在入学测验时会得到暗示。久而久之，死神中便再不见omega的身影。

“完全没有公平可言呢，明明不是你们的错，所有的苦果却要由你们来承担。不过贪欲的扩张往往伴随着风险，单纯的索取也会付出代价，诱惑是蜜饯也是利剑。”

五郎再次来访时，浴室门虚掩，灯光从狭小的缝隙抛出一道拉长的影子。胖男人咽了咽口水，握住了门把手。正在此时，房门忽然从内侧打开。

日番谷刚刚沐浴完毕，一头银发温顺地软垂着。他穿着不知哪里来的大号里衣，领子松松垮垮露出小半个胸脯。虽然闻不到omega的信息素，香波混着水汽已足够诱人。

“小冬狮郎！”五郎扑了过去。

日番谷闪身躲开，忍着反胃装作和对方嬉闹的样子。

“我知道你想做什么。”日番谷尝试着模仿小说中omega主角的语气。

“我喜欢你，小冬狮郎！”五郎激动地大喊。

“这就要看你的诚意了。”日番谷转身背对五郎。

“你想要什么尽管说。”五郎拍拍胸脯。

“把我的冰轮丸拿来。”日番谷玩味地笑着。

“这……”五郎看起来有些为难。

“想用冰锁链把我绑起来或者吊起来吗？”日番谷走近了一步，“或者我们可以做更多出格的事情……”他踮起脚低声说了几句。

五郎本就是个智商低下的贵族子弟，此刻色迷心窍判断力全无。他点头如捣蒜，没多久便取了冰轮丸回来。

“给你奖励。”日番谷主动张开手臂，五郎正打算享受这个怀抱，倏而腰间一轻，钥匙转移他手，原本用于限制日番谷的项圈转瞬间被戴到五郎脖子上。

“好恐怖的速度……”五郎瞠目结舌，心中承认不该因年龄小看低眼前的人，队长就是队长啊！

肥胖男人无法叫出声来，惊觉除口鼻和眼，自己全身上下都覆盖了一层冰。

十二番队混进了许多生面孔，多半佩戴着羽毛勋章，应同属花枝家族。避过人群，日番谷发现十二番队的地形有微妙的变化。他思考着，若想牵制十二番队，可能性最大的就是利用研究经费。然而涅队长素来对贵族纷争不屑一顾，对权力纷争亦是毫不挂心。如此看来，他对花枝家族的态度大体是表面上听之任之，实则暗地里对抗分立。

解除洗脑绝非易事，若能有涅茧利的帮助，致胜把握将会大大提高。尸魂界常将更木剑八与涅茧利形容成相反的两个极端，然而两人在情商上的表现简直如出一辙，从来都是直抒胸臆，不掖不藏。

因此当日番谷端着晶莹剔透的樱花布丁呈给涅茧利时，后者热情地招待了他。说起来虚圈的日子并非毫无所获，日番谷总是闲不住于是尝试了学习下厨。事实证明天才就是天才，他做的料理连作为贵族长大的白哉尝了都发自内心地称赞。

涅茧利像是早已预料到日番谷的来访，品尝过布丁后，得到每次拜访附带甜品的许诺才把配好的药交了出来。


	10. 14

14

问题关键在于陷害白哉的究竟是谁。从先前五郎与白哉的对话看，此事定然与花枝家族脱不开干系。但日番谷不认为花枝家族是直接责任方，他们也许是推波助澜者之一，但以白哉的实力不会踏入外行人的陷阱。另一方面，如果是花枝家族下的手根本不需要与之进行交易。能够偷袭灵王宫归来的白哉并且成功，一定是白哉熟悉甚至亲近的人所为，这个范围便小了许多。

日番谷隐藏灵压，夜间潜入朽木家宅。到处都是生面孔，守卫的布置与以往截然不同。最重要的是，他无法探知白哉的灵压，并且现在主卧中住着的人并非白哉。一个不幸中的万幸，他的女儿也在主卧中，灵压平稳，应是得到了妥善照顾。

真正令他确认猜想的是另一件事，瀞灵廷吹来风声，朽木家族将举办正式的家主继任仪式。白哉已继承家主之位多年，这个突然决定举办的很可能是阴阳仪式，住在主宅的那个人将会明里或暗中顶替白哉的地位。

贵族家族内斗，非极特殊情况护廷十三番不得参与。与其说是贵族与死神相互制衡，不如说是贵族利用四十六室为自己在死神内部开绿灯。

日番谷整理着手头情报，为正式潜入朽木家族做最后的准备。不知从哪一代开始朽木家内务开始分流，由非直系的一脉掌管不与政务挂钩的产业。到这一代掌管者是朽木苍纯的堂兄朽木升阳。

典礼前朽木最下阶的雇佣家臣来到流魂街上招募花童，包吃包住还有丰厚薪水。布衣夫妇们领着孩子在报名处排起了长队。队伍中混入了一个棕色长发、蓝色眼睛，不足十岁身形的孩子，那边是日番谷乔装后的模样。

面谈都是单独进入帐篷进行的，见到这个孩子时不约而同地眼前一亮。

“真是上上品啊！”家臣感叹着。

“小朋友你的家人呢？”

“我没有家人。”男孩一副怯生生的模样，声音也很柔软。

以为这只是个单纯的无家可归的孩子，家臣们的对话大胆了许多。交头接耳，肆无忌惮地对眼前的孩子品头论足。虽说暴露真相正合日番谷的目的，但这种不堪的事实令他感到极为不适。事实上他并非没有接触过这一部分的黑暗，甚至比大多数人来得早。

那一年他刚刚毕业，入队考核即升为三席。赫赫有名的贵族发函设宴邀请，均被当时的队长志波一心拦了下来。日番谷一直心怀感激，后来有意默默关照一心的家人，包括替后来的挂名副队长擦屁股。

既然遇到，此行的目的就不能仅限于搭救白哉了。

按照预计的流程，这群孩子会被送到朽木家名曰参与仪式，实为“商品展览”，外形出众的会被高价带走，剩下的统一送到流魂街的据点。

听着孩子们兴高采烈的讨论，日番谷感到胸腔内针刺般疼痛。他想起前些年有一起多家儿童失踪案，家长们联系在一起寻找了多年。当年调查才开始进行，由于贵族的介入案子最终转手。

孩子遭受这样惨无人道的罪行，他不敢想象那些父母是什么样的心情。他不由地想起那个黑发的婴儿，那个连瞳色都不清楚的婴儿。仅仅见过一面而已，被迫分离已是撕心裂肺。

作为四大贵族之首，朽木家族的光鲜之下竟会蛰伏着如此阴霾。日番谷差不多可以猜到白哉被暗算的真正原因。

仪式当天各路贵族到访，唯独不见朽木银铃的身影。花童的服侍繁杂，正好为隐藏冰轮丸提供便利。

日番谷注意到花枝一族的座位属于上宾中最上，金瞳的朽木白哉亲自接见了他们，看神情比起接待更像是交换什么情报。

仪式将增添一个比武助兴环节，将在朽木的两位族人，即朽木白哉与朽木升阳之间进行。在这之前将举行万众瞩目的继承仪式。

宣布仪式开始后，司仪竟抱了一个婴儿上来交到朽木升阳手中。日番谷无论如何都没有料到这个继承仪式竟是为他和白哉的女儿准备的。不知是不是作秀，升阳看起来对婴儿爱惜得很。

不妙，这样一来不仅白哉的权力被架空无法挽回，更重要的是那个孩子即将而来的遭遇无法估量。

日番谷再无法忍受预期不可测的等候，于是推翻更加稳妥的方案转而决定在两位朽木切磋途中动手。

命运的天秤终于向他倾斜了一次。升阳是炎系斩魄刀，而这种解药必须通过口鼻吸入。

升阳这种水准在纯粹的贵族中称得上乘，但放在护廷十三队大致为上等席官的水平，不及水平线以上副队长。然而白哉居然落了下风，造成如此现象只有两种可能只有两种可能：第一，白哉演戏过头。第二，操控白哉的人并不擅长战斗。他对白哉的招式熟悉得很，就算是演也不会如此拙劣，只可能是后者。

朽木升阳放出一记强力招式，逼近面门的一瞬寒光闪过，填装药剂的冰晶融入火焰中化作赤红热雾。

白哉在热浪冲击跌倒，不过没有受伤。他拾起剑，起身时眼皮是合着的。

“缚道之六十一，六丈光牢。”白哉在原地伸手，鬼道却被施展于远处。人群自动散开，被锁住的是一位瘦小女子。

“缚道之七十五，五柱铁贯。”旋即一个缚道追加其后。

日番谷稍稍释放出灵压，刚刚恢复意志的人立刻转过头来。

很多时候听我妈之间不需要言语，一个简单的肢体动作，一个眼神。

日番谷在心中回答：这里先交给你，我去救那些孩子。

接下来的行动顺利许多，白哉与堂伯展开堂堂正正的对战，胜负在短短一个回合后决出，结果毋庸置疑。日番谷顺利地救出孩子们送到接应的队员那里护送他们回家。然而当他赶回朽木家宅时，变故陡生。

被白哉束缚、巫女打扮的女孩还有一名同伙，装作向朽木升阳发动攻击时猝然掉钻方向，朝司仪怀中的婴儿攻了过去。

樱花与冰花一同涌了过去，但距离太远根本无法赶上。利刃穿过肉体的声音响起，众人无不惊讶。朽木升阳竟护在了婴儿前方，用自己的身体挡下了致命一击。

白哉立即瞬步上前抱走襁褓，交到日番谷手中。婴儿一直哭得厉害，被矮小的omega接到怀中后瞬时安静下来。

“对不起，白哉……”升阳流如雨下，“我做过很多亏心事，害过太多人，唯独对这个孩子我问心无愧。”

“伯父大人……”

日番谷抱着孩子蹲在了升阳面前。

“她和你小时候……真像。”升阳的目光定格在婴儿的脸上。

战火吹散了人群，连家臣们都不见了踪影。

白哉单膝跪地，张开手臂将恋人与孩子一同拥住。少年望着他的姿态怔了又怔，而他扣住对方的后脑勺轻柔地吻了上去。蝉翼般的吻落在少年的嘴角、鼻尖、脸颊、眼睑，直至尝到不属于自己的眼泪。他们再次交换了一个绵长的吻，宣泄离别的苦痛，分享失而复得的喜悦。


	11. 15

15

绷紧的神经一旦松懈下来，被忽略不察的身体状况就会加倍反噬。日番谷才刚刚经历了生死边缘，好不容易保住性命又承受了身心双重打击，紧接着奔波劳碌强行压榨身体，也就导致才刚刚逃离十二番队的疗养室又被送了回去。

阿近为日番谷安排了一个专门的疗养室，布置豪华，不用想就知道是谁的手笔。位置在技术开发局的边缘而非先前拓展出的新区域。

“还烧？”白哉询问例行查房的十二番队队员。

“是的。”队员看过温度针，愁眉苦脸地点了点头。

队员离开，白哉俯身吻在病人的额头上，为对方换下冰袋调试了点滴。拾起冰冷的小手握在掌心，他感到深深的无力与后怕。总是这样，总是这样。他想起缠绵床褥的女子，体弱多病的父亲。而冬狮郎原本健壮，却被生生拖垮了身体。

记忆回溯至前往虚圈的那时。他与冬狮郎的交往并未过度隐蔽，总有蛛丝马迹可供察觉，一时间流言四起，直到扰了祖父大人的清净。

“白哉，你知道这不是一个好时机，现在动身避嫌一段时日吧。”银铃叹道。

“可是祖父大人，冬——日番谷队长他已经……”白哉似是不安又似有希冀地望着长辈。

“这……”朽木银铃一时间喜忧参半，朽木家族人丁稀少，嫡系为甚。日番谷队长负有天才之名，又身为稀有第二性别，二人的后代必定格外优异。然而未婚有子违背祖训，且内外之乱未平，终究是时机错了。

以机密派遣的名义来到虚圈，本以为冬狮郎会紧随其后，没料到一等就是数月。他心急如焚却也别无他法，直到再次捕捉到那清冷的灵压。他像一个迷失的夜旅人，在漫漫黑暗中捕捉到一丝微光，而这一点光亮就是全部所需。

他们有过艰难的时光，冬狮郎刚来到时不良反应尤为剧烈。开始只是晨吐，后来不仅一日三餐吃不下，连水也喝不得。整日小猫似的缩在大床一隅，只能靠注入灵力维持。

以上仍未论及最严峻的部分，冬狮郎的身体属于灵压导致的异常增长，即使可以自主控制仍与真正的长大区别显著。必须保证持续稳定的灵力供给，不然将有性命之忧。

好在两个天才成为搭档，没什么难题能够阻挡这样的组合。

他们有过温馨的回忆。卸下贵族的重量，摘去天才的光环，不必警惕闲杂人等的瞩目，他们在广袤的晴空下牵着手，素白沙地上脚印成双。

也许是心血来潮，冬狮郎尝试着学习料理，掌握门道后乐此不疲。一次他望着做给白哉的辛辣食物跃跃欲试，尝过一口辣得偷偷吐舌头，借机连着吃了三碗刨冰。

“一碗。”白哉试图撤下剩下的两万西瓜冰。

“不要。”冬狮郎护住两只瓷碗，体型变为成年人后性格反而更像小孩子。

“注意肠胃。”白哉无奈放下托盘，为对方披上外衣。

恬淡的相伴中，烦恼挫折仅仅作为生活调剂品，慢节奏的生活几乎使他忘记真正的危机。虚夜宫遭到偷袭，匆忙赶回时冬狮郎已遭敌人暗算。所爱之人蜷缩于饱浸血色的沙地上，在极度痛苦中艰难挣扎。他的意识几乎丧失，伤痕累累的双手仍本能地护住腹部。嘴边风干的血块被新溢出的鲜红覆盖，

冬狮郎曾说，只将责任承载于刀刃上挥刀是队长的的职责，而以憎恨挥舞刀刃的话就只不过是浅薄肮脏的暴力而已。（注）冬狮郎的声音清晰地回响在耳边，然而白哉忽然对黑崎一护曾经的奋然不顾产生了强烈的认同，关于为了一份炽热的情感扫清障碍的觉悟。

断界内，耳边费力的喘息声时高时低。他心急如焚却也不敢走得太快，张开感受神经时刻检测着怀中的灵压。

终于到达十二番队，涅队长看起来兴致缺缺，助手们机械地听从指挥，只有阿近看起来焦急得很。

“内脏受损严重，胚胎居然毫发无伤。一定是日番谷队长把护体灵压全用来保护这个孩子了。”阿近说道。

感受到皮肉活生生的撕扯，冬狮郎迷茫地睁眼，失却焦距的瞳仁缓缓移动，白哉不确定他是否还有意识。

胎儿被送入提前预备好的培养舱，抢救才算开始。

治疗结束后，白哉站定在涅面前郑重一礼：“多谢。”

涅不屑地哼了一声，边离开边嘟囔着“恶心”，不过眼中并无厌恶之意。

冬狮郎被维生设备环绕着，一整日过去毫无苏醒迹象。

“朽木队长，您放心我们能照顾好日番谷队长的。”十二番队席官壶府凛小心翼翼地提出建议。即便是以怪为常的技术开发局成员也无法想象尊贵如朽木家主会像这样凡事亲力亲为地护理病人。

“无妨。”在白哉的坚持下，队员们战战兢兢地交出了护理责任。

矮桌上凉透的餐食无人问津，几乎一整夜未合眼，白哉靠在病床边的扶手椅上假寐。

毫无预兆地，心电监护仪发出刺耳的长鸣。望见屏幕上毫无起伏的线条，白哉登时眼前一黑几乎晕厥过去，甚至无法想起去按呼叫器。近乎绝望地转过头，滞留的呼吸缓缓舒了出来。原来冬狮郎并非心脏停跳，而是恢复了原先的身体，过程中挣脱了贴片。

仔细检查后阿近表示恢复原先的身体是好事，只是伤口并未跟着缩小，仍然需要密切观察。

近一个月的时间，白哉暂搁队务与族务，专心照料昏迷的恋人。

“日番谷队长恢复得比预期中好，不出意外这几天就会苏醒了。”

白哉朝阿近点了点头，继续为冬狮郎擦拭身体。不久前他的伯父亲自来找，要求他出面家族会议。花枝家族的扩张越来越厉害，原本只是暗地里搞小动作，现今竟时不时将挑衅摆到明面上。若再不遏制，花枝家早晚会公然侵吞朽木以及其他各大贵族的产业。白哉清楚他已撇下家业太久，作为家主一个小家背后还有一个大家，要做到二者兼顾终非易事。他打算回去一趟尽快安排妥当，之后把族务和队伍搬到这里来。

万万没料到，他从小到大敬重的伯父竟亲自谋划了针对他的暗算计划。那是一位拥有金色双瞳的巫女，灵压不高却拥有极为可怕的能力，能够感知并通过洗脑操控人心。

洗脑朽木白哉这种级别的高手并非易事，巫女尝试过几种常规手段未果后，将一段幻境植入对方的脑海。

“当你变得脆弱，你的精神防线就会开始坍塌。”

头疼欲裂，白哉本能地握住刀柄。然而不知为何刀柄同刀刃一同散去，他什么都没能握住，只有指甲深深地嵌入掌心。

“白哉……”

“冬狮郎？”他看到一身白衣的少年扶着墙壁慢慢走来。

独属omega的冷香悄然充盈，距离渐渐拉近，对方却毫无征兆地凝结了脚步。

“白哉，我好难受……”少年的腹部出现了一道裂口，不断撕裂扩张着。

无法支配身体。意识到这一点，他反复尝试突破无形的桎梏，却反而令身体更加僵硬。

“白哉……”少年凄然一笑，小小的身体在血红中化为灵子散去。

“不……”整个世界陷入一片血色，身披素色羽织的贵族陷入赤红之海，缓缓闭上了眼。

“喂，醒醒。”

“冬狮郎？”朽木族长惊讶地望着转瞬变得生龙活虎的少年。

“朽木？”冬狮郎竟对确认更换已久的称谓满是狐疑。

白哉这才发现对方竟穿着omega传统款式的婚服，繁复头饰略显凌乱地置于一旁。凭空出现的房间逐渐现出全貌，原来冬狮郎正站在穿衣镜面前试穿礼服。

“会不会看起来很奇怪？”少年犹豫地抬起头。

即便内心本能地抗拒，那疏离的称呼，变质的眼神和不甚熟稔的语气无不昭示着：他的爱人即将与人结为连理，而那个人不是他。

光源又一次消失，待再度能够视物，场景调转为一间布置妥当的新房。

争吵声，利剑映射而出的锐亮。顺着声源望去，冬狮郎目中寒光隐现，剑之所指竟是另一位身着婚服之人。

“这是……”白哉认得那位五大三粗的男人，花枝家族现任家主花枝太郎。

听不见争吵的内容，那两人对峙着。渐而冰轮丸微微晃动，冷汗在少年的面庞滑出一道暗迹。花枝家主狠戾一笑，接住软倒的小小身体。

目睹这一幕，白哉的呼吸几乎停滞。他凶狠地冲向欲行不轨之徒，却被目不能视的结界挡了回来。

花枝家主生性贪婪，凡事讲求效率。少年如同丢弃的物件扔到了被褥上，他完全没有做准备的打算。冬狮郎狼狈地挣扎着，然而在药物的作用下力气几乎被抽空，连支起身体也无法办到。

衣料的撕扯声，紧接着传来少年压抑的悲鸣。花枝家主以某种柔术压制住小小的身体，按到矮桌上残暴地攻城掠地。

无法支配灵压，无法运用瞬步，斩魄刀不知所踪。白哉被囚禁于一米见方的狭小结界内，被迫亲眼见证这场惨无人道的暴行。

“不，不……”

感受到意志的动摇，巫女趁机钻入白哉的深层意识。少年痛苦而屈辱的神情在他的脑海中不断闪回，本尊的支配力不断遭到削弱，直到那一双黑眸彻底化为金棕色。  
15

绷紧的神经一旦松懈下来，被忽略不察的身体状况就会加倍反噬。日番谷才刚刚经历了生死边缘，好不容易保住性命又承受了身心双重打击，紧接着奔波劳碌强行压榨身体，也就导致才刚刚逃离十二番队的疗养室又被送了回去。

阿近为日番谷安排了一个专门的疗养室，布置豪华，不用想就知道是谁的手笔。位置在技术开发局的边缘而非先前拓展出的新区域。

“还烧？”白哉询问例行查房的十二番队队员。

“是的。”队员看过温度针，愁眉苦脸地点了点头。

队员离开，白哉俯身吻在病人的额头上，为对方换下冰袋调试了点滴。拾起冰冷的小手握在掌心，他感到深深的无力与后怕。总是这样，总是这样。他想起缠绵床褥的女子，体弱多病的父亲。而冬狮郎原本健壮，却被生生拖垮了身体。

记忆回溯至前往虚圈的那时。他与冬狮郎的交往并未过度隐蔽，总有蛛丝马迹可供察觉，一时间流言四起，直到扰了祖父大人的清净。

“白哉，你知道这不是一个好时机，现在动身避嫌一段时日吧。”银铃叹道。

“可是祖父大人，冬——日番谷队长他已经……”白哉似是不安又似有希冀地望着长辈。

“这……”朽木银铃一时间喜忧参半，朽木家族人丁稀少，嫡系为甚。日番谷队长负有天才之名，又身为稀有第二性别，二人的后代必定格外优异。然而未婚有子违背祖训，且内外之乱未平，终究是时机错了。

以机密派遣的名义来到虚圈，本以为冬狮郎会紧随其后，没料到一等就是数月。他心急如焚却也别无他法，直到再次捕捉到那清冷的灵压。他像一个迷失的夜旅人，在漫漫黑暗中捕捉到一丝微光，而这一点光亮就是全部所需。

他们有过艰难的时光，冬狮郎刚来到时不良反应尤为剧烈。开始只是晨吐，后来不仅一日三餐吃不下，连水也喝不得。整日小猫似的缩在大床一隅，只能靠注入灵力维持。

以上仍未论及最严峻的部分，冬狮郎的身体属于灵压导致的异常增长，即使可以自主控制仍与真正的长大区别显著。必须保证持续稳定的灵力供给，不然将有性命之忧。

好在两个天才成为搭档，没什么难题能够阻挡这样的组合。

他们有过温馨的回忆。卸下贵族的重量，摘去天才的光环，不必警惕闲杂人等的瞩目，他们在广袤的晴空下牵着手，素白沙地上脚印成双。

也许是心血来潮，冬狮郎尝试着学习料理，掌握门道后乐此不疲。一次他望着做给白哉的辛辣食物跃跃欲试，尝过一口辣得偷偷吐舌头，借机连着吃了三碗刨冰。

“一碗。”白哉试图撤下剩下的两万西瓜冰。

“不要。”冬狮郎护住两只瓷碗，体型变为成年人后性格反而更像小孩子。

“注意肠胃。”白哉无奈放下托盘，为对方披上外衣。

恬淡的相伴中，烦恼挫折仅仅作为生活调剂品，慢节奏的生活几乎使他忘记真正的危机。虚夜宫遭到偷袭，匆忙赶回时冬狮郎已遭敌人暗算。所爱之人蜷缩于饱浸血色的沙地上，在极度痛苦中艰难挣扎。他的意识几乎丧失，伤痕累累的双手仍本能地护住腹部。嘴边风干的血块被新溢出的鲜红覆盖，

冬狮郎曾说，只将责任承载于刀刃上挥刀是队长的的职责，而以憎恨挥舞刀刃的话就只不过是浅薄肮脏的暴力而已。（注）冬狮郎的声音清晰地回响在耳边，然而白哉忽然对黑崎一护曾经的奋然不顾产生了强烈的认同，关于为了一份炽热的情感扫清障碍的觉悟。

断界内，耳边费力的喘息声时高时低。他心急如焚却也不敢走得太快，张开感受神经时刻检测着怀中的灵压。

终于到达十二番队，涅队长看起来兴致缺缺，助手们机械地听从指挥，只有阿近看起来焦急得很。

“内脏受损严重，胚胎居然毫发无伤。一定是日番谷队长把护体灵压全用来保护这个孩子了。”阿近说道。

感受到皮肉活生生的撕扯，冬狮郎迷茫地睁眼，失却焦距的瞳仁缓缓移动，白哉不确定他是否还有意识。

胎儿被送入提前预备好的培养舱，抢救才算开始。

治疗结束后，白哉站定在涅面前郑重一礼：“多谢。”

涅不屑地哼了一声，边离开边嘟囔着“恶心”，不过眼中并无厌恶之意。

冬狮郎被维生设备环绕着，一整日过去毫无苏醒迹象。

“朽木队长，您放心我们能照顾好日番谷队长的。”十二番队席官壶府凛小心翼翼地提出建议。即便是以怪为常的技术开发局成员也无法想象尊贵如朽木家主会像这样凡事亲力亲为地护理病人。

“无妨。”在白哉的坚持下，队员们战战兢兢地交出了护理责任。

矮桌上凉透的餐食无人问津，几乎一整夜未合眼，白哉靠在病床边的扶手椅上假寐。

毫无预兆地，心电监护仪发出刺耳的长鸣。望见屏幕上毫无起伏的线条，白哉登时眼前一黑几乎晕厥过去，甚至无法想起去按呼叫器。近乎绝望地转过头，滞留的呼吸缓缓舒了出来。原来冬狮郎并非心脏停跳，而是恢复了原先的身体，过程中挣脱了贴片。

仔细检查后阿近表示恢复原先的身体是好事，只是伤口并未跟着缩小，仍然需要密切观察。

近一个月的时间，白哉暂搁队务与族务，专心照料昏迷的恋人。

“日番谷队长恢复得比预期中好，不出意外这几天就会苏醒了。”

白哉朝阿近点了点头，继续为冬狮郎擦拭身体。不久前他的伯父亲自来找，要求他出面家族会议。花枝家族的扩张越来越厉害，原本只是暗地里搞小动作，现今竟时不时将挑衅摆到明面上。若再不遏制，花枝家早晚会公然侵吞朽木以及其他各大贵族的产业。白哉清楚他已撇下家业太久，作为家主一个小家背后还有一个大家，要做到二者兼顾终非易事。他打算回去一趟尽快安排妥当，之后把族务和队伍搬到这里来。

万万没料到，他从小到大敬重的伯父竟亲自谋划了针对他的暗算计划。那是一位拥有金色双瞳的巫女，灵压不高却拥有极为可怕的能力，能够感知并通过洗脑操控人心。

洗脑朽木白哉这种级别的高手并非易事，巫女尝试过几种常规手段未果后，将一段幻境植入对方的脑海。

“当你变得脆弱，你的精神防线就会开始坍塌。”

头疼欲裂，白哉本能地握住刀柄。然而不知为何刀柄同刀刃一同散去，他什么都没能握住，只有指甲深深地嵌入掌心。

“白哉……”

“冬狮郎？”他看到一身白衣的少年扶着墙壁慢慢走来。

独属omega的冷香悄然充盈，距离渐渐拉近，对方却毫无征兆地凝结了脚步。

“白哉，我好难受……”少年的腹部出现了一道裂口，不断撕裂扩张着。

无法支配身体。意识到这一点，他反复尝试突破无形的桎梏，却反而令身体更加僵硬。

“白哉……”少年凄然一笑，小小的身体在血红中化为灵子散去。

“不……”整个世界陷入一片血色，身披素色羽织的贵族陷入赤红之海，缓缓闭上了眼。

“喂，醒醒。”

“冬狮郎？”朽木族长惊讶地望着转瞬变得生龙活虎的少年。

“朽木？”冬狮郎竟对确认更换已久的称谓满是狐疑。

白哉这才发现对方竟穿着omega传统款式的婚服，繁复头饰略显凌乱地置于一旁。凭空出现的房间逐渐现出全貌，原来冬狮郎正站在穿衣镜面前试穿礼服。

“会不会看起来很奇怪？”少年犹豫地抬起头。

即便内心本能地抗拒，那疏离的称呼，变质的眼神和不甚熟稔的语气无不昭示着：他的爱人即将与人结为连理，而那个人不是他。

光源又一次消失，待再度能够视物，场景调转为一间布置妥当的新房。

争吵声，利剑映射而出的锐亮。顺着声源望去，冬狮郎目中寒光隐现，剑之所指竟是另一位身着婚服之人。

“这是……”白哉认得那位五大三粗的男人，花枝家族现任家主花枝太郎。

听不见争吵的内容，那两人对峙着。渐而冰轮丸微微晃动，冷汗在少年的面庞滑出一道暗迹。花枝家主狠戾一笑，接住软倒的小小身体。

目睹这一幕，白哉的呼吸几乎停滞。他凶狠地冲向欲行不轨之徒，却被目不能视的结界挡了回来。

花枝家主生性贪婪，凡事讲求效率。少年如同丢弃的物件扔到了被褥上，他完全没有做准备的打算。冬狮郎狼狈地挣扎着，然而在药物的作用下力气几乎被抽空，连支起身体也无法办到。

衣料的撕扯声，紧接着传来少年压抑的悲鸣。花枝家主以某种柔术压制住小小的身体，按到矮桌上残暴地攻城掠地。

无法支配灵压，无法运用瞬步，斩魄刀不知所踪。白哉被囚禁于一米见方的狭小结界内，被迫亲眼见证这场惨无人道的暴行。

“不，不……”

感受到意志的动摇，巫女趁机钻入白哉的深层意识。少年痛苦而屈辱的神情在他的脑海中不断闪回，本尊的支配力不断遭到削弱，直到那一双黑眸彻底化为金棕色。


	12. 16

16

巫女占据了意识之海，白哉只觉身处一片混沌之中，感官时有时无。

他看到自己观摩了曾亲口责令关停的地下产业，他看到自己的伯父大人同花枝家轻车熟路地打交道，他看到祖父大人借由自己的手被软禁，他看到自己的恋人险些遭小人得手。

对巫女的反抗从未有半点懈怠，好在持续的抗衡同时也在消耗巫女的精神力。终于在强烈的情绪爆发后，白哉夺得了一瞬的身体主动权，从花枝家那个人渣的手里保下了自己的恋人。

巫女被抓获后，主动交代自己为寻仇而来。她出生于灭却师家庭，父母皆被朽木响河所害，因此吃了数不尽的苦，并且被无形帝国视为弃子。虽身为灭却师，能力却更接近于完现术。

不久后冬狮郎病倒无暇顾及这一边，巫女被身有空间能力的同伙救走。如此刚好验证了二人虚圈首战时白哉的猜想：巫女和空间能力者并非一人。

一声低吟催使涌动的思绪流回现实，朽木队长再度试过病人的额头，微不可闻地叹了一声。

“白哉……”光影于迷蒙中攒动，仿佛疾驶在雾霭沉沉的航线中。当碧色瞳仁映出alpha的英俊面孔，迷雾拨云般散开。

“口渴吗？”白哉柔声问。

收到肯定回答后，白哉熟练地调配出温水，拾起汤勺喂给对方。

“我想坐起来。”日番谷投以求助的眼神。

朽木家主即刻会意，起身将床摇高，抽过一旁的小号靠枕垫在病人腰后。

“白哉，没想到你这么会照顾人。以前一定有过照顾人的经验吧……”话说一半日番谷自知失言，“抱歉我烧糊涂了。”

“没事。”白哉的声音有些发闷，一时语失他又怎会责怪，令他情绪不佳的是对方目前的状态。日番谷的脸上挂着久烧的红云，昏暗光线下眼底的乌青仍旧醒目。重伤接着轻伤，大病连着小病，现在的他连呼吸都难掩疲惫。

“白哉，你不用一直在这里陪我，有很多要处理的事情吧。”日番谷柔声道。

“无妨，我并非一直在。”白哉端开水碗。

“是是，”日番谷敷衍着，“只离开一个午饭的时间也叫没有一直在。”

“你知道？”白哉似笑非笑。

“别误会，我只是睡得不实。”日番谷小声说着。

“对了，”日番谷有些犹豫地开口，“那孩子现在在哪里？”

“暂时交给露琪亚照看。”

孩子的归属，终究无法逃避的问题。作为冬狮郎的恋人，他清楚对方不会与自己争，但他又怎忍心任对方饱受分离之痛。

“朽木？”

朽木家主对这个称呼稍稍一愣，应了一声道：“家族的事尚未了结。”

日番谷心想：恐怕不仅如此，他未经命令捣毁了朽木家族的重量级地下产业，虽然动手的人是他，但利害关系人包括主要客户一定会把这笔账算到朽木家主的头上。尤其是花枝家族，他们早已对朽木这块肥肉虎视眈眈。

“白哉，如果花枝那边有什么动向麻烦你告知一下！”思绪如泉涌，日番谷一时间忘记了病痛倾身去抓恋人的手腕。上身才立起，强烈的晕眩冲垮了视线麻痹了肢体，未能触及目标反而直直向床下栽倒。

“毋需挂心，”回过神时，少年已被稳稳地接在臂弯中，“你的身体要紧。”

感受到温柔的视线，日番谷靠在温暖的臂膀上缓缓睁开眼。

“白哉……”优雅如其人的alpha信息素袭向面庞，日番谷深吸了一口气，按着恋人的肩膀献上浅浅一吻。分开不过一息，两人的唇再次纠缠在一块。他感受到环在自己腰间的手臂逐渐缩紧，更加卖力地回以热情。

聆听着双方胸腔内加速的搏动，日番谷喘着气直视那双黑眸：“白哉，你想不想……”

白哉看起来有些迟疑：“你的身体……”

“不是说多运动有利于出汗嘛，多出汗说不定就退烧了。”日番谷悄悄释放出信息素，目含狡黠笑意。

铺了两层毛巾在被单上，白哉将褪去下身衣物的恋人平放在病床，光洁的臀部贴在纯白毛巾上。

“这样子有点奇怪。”日番谷有些难为情地移开目光，他的下半身一丝不挂，上半身反而加了一件衣服。

“交给我就好。”白哉从抽屉中翻出一瓶甘油，这原本是用来防止皮肤皲裂的。

轻柔地分开双腿，先前的挑逗下小穴已有微微湿意。alpha试探性地挤入一根手指，甘油使侵入更加顺畅，但也许是太久没做的缘故内部过于紧致，以致于加到两指时便有些活动困难。

“嗯……”一声低吟传出，日番谷连忙咬住手指。

“痛吗？”白哉轻声问。

“不痛，就是怪怪的……”日番谷犹豫道。

两根手指在穴道中柔和地按压进出，穴肉的僵硬得到舒缓，汁液也逐渐丰富。

“等一下，不要碰那里！”仿佛有一道电流穿过，日番谷弓起身体试图躲避体内作祟的手指。

“是这里吗。”白哉仿佛未察觉少年的抗争，在那一点上反复摩擦打转。

“哈……你变坏了——白哉！”omega扬起脖颈，在一阵激烈的震颤中到达第一波高潮。

日番谷沉浸在余韵中喘着气，alpha特有的巨大抵了上来。他已经做足了心理准备，对方倒是不紧不慢地在穴口试探着。

“喂！”日番谷瞪着对方，此刻的他眼圈微红，一层水汽使碧眸更加灵动，水光潋滟的薄唇隐隐带着牙印，这一副模样毫无威慑力可言。

白哉俯身吻了吻恋人的鼻尖。omega的腿被分得更开，肉仞缓缓没入穴口随之坚定地向前，大致进入一半后步伐暂歇。

即便做足了准备，日番谷仍被撕裂般的疼痛弄得措手不及。他倒吸一口凉气，闭上眼咬牙忍受。

起初只是浅浅律动，待对方逐渐适应白哉才放慢动作全部进入。顾及冬狮郎仍是病人，他一直动作很慢，深入浅出，富有技巧地研磨着敏感点。

日番谷再次泄出几声低吟，难掩其中媚意。情液以及甘油的滋润下，穴肉变得软嫩顺滑，一进一出通常无阻。身体被不断地开发，欲火从两腿之间燎遍全身。高潮再度来临，难以言喻的快感在脑中炸开，他的身体几乎从床板上弹起。

穴道猛烈收缩，alpha反而加快了动作。两度登高，身体的敏感点攀升至最顶峰。感官超载，日番谷几乎分辨不出痛苦还是欢愉，紧抓着床单，脚趾蜷缩在一块无助禁受着。

白哉的呼吸渐渐粗重，随着最后一波攻势尽数泄在爱人体内，alpha的结逐渐膨胀，将两人连接在一起。

眼下的状况无法立即分开，他调整姿势扶着对方侧身躺下，为两人盖好被子。

“……抱歉。”

“哈？为什么？”日番谷诧异地望着对方。

白哉没有回答，手指在恋人小腹的伤疤上点了点。

“大惊小怪可不是你的风格啊，”日番谷满不在乎道，“吃抑制剂就好了。”

“伤身。”白哉皱眉。

日番谷忍俊不禁：“我该不会那么幸运吧，每次都中。”

沐浴洗漱过后，日番谷难得提起食欲，喝下两碗清粥倒下便睡了。次日十二番队的队员来检查时无不尴尬地嘱咐：“烧退了一点，这个药可以减量了。还有就是日番谷队长目前的身体不宜劳累过度……”


End file.
